


Possession

by Inwiste



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arguing, Darkness - Freeform, Eryn Lasgalen, Escape, F/F, Fighting, Gen, Greenwood the Great, Healing, Home, Kingdom of Gondor, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minas Tirith, Obsession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War of the Ring, Running Away, Safe Haven, Stalking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, magical healing, unhealthy attachment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwiste/pseuds/Inwiste
Summary: Something is wrong with Aragorn, Legolas can tell. His friend would no longer let him out of his sight and when Aragorn tries to keep Legolas in Gondor against his will, he escapes, but the King of Gondor will not let his friend go that easily...
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel & Elladan & Elrohir, Aragorn | Estel & Legolas Greenleaf, Arwen Undómiel & Legolas Greenleaf, Arwen Undómiel/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Aragorn | Estel, Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Haldir of Lothlórien/Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel, Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Comments: 94
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope everyone is doing okay in quarantine. This fic is about Aragorn's friendship with Legolas and how the events of Aragorn's life have affected the man. It features a more mentally unstable Aragorn who has attachment and abandonment issues after he's lost so many friends and so many soldiers under his command. I love Aragorn as a character, and this fic is not disparaging him. He is mentally ill and I do not want to see comments hating on him, nor do I want to see comments hating on me. I have rated this fic how I see fit and I have put the mental health issues in the tags. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Also, Aragorn and Arwen are more brothers and sisters in this fic so they did not get married. I think that is everything. Sorry, that was super long.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters except for OCs belong to the Tolkien Estate. I am simply enjoying this realm. It is not mine.

Every night he stayed it felt as if a noose was tightening around his throat. Aragorn wanted him to stay, “for he is a new king and he needs the guidance of friends” but Legolas knew this is just a lie. He had seen the way the King had looked at him when he believed he was not paying attention. 

Legolas had never felt more alone in his life.

Gimli had gone to Erebor to assist with the rebuilding after King Dain’s death while Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir were in Eryn Lasgalen with Erestor and Glorfindel. Merry, Pippin, and Sam had gone to the Shire while Frodo accompanied Gandalf, Galadriel, and Elrond to the Grey Havens where they sailed for Aman. This left Legolas and Aragorn in Gondor. Alone. 

It would not have bothered him if it were not for the way he was being viewed as a pawn in Gondorian politics.

The new King of Gondor had not yet taken a mate despite the not-so-subtle encouragement from his advisors. Most excuses he gave were that he had not yet found a woman or man who appealed to him, but he seemed content to spend most of his free time with Legolas rather than look for a suitable companion. 

Six months had passed and Legolas was desperate to go home to his people, as the last time he saw his father was at Aragorn’s coronation, but Aragorn begged him to stay. He would have left regardless, but something in the King’s eyes made a chill go down his spine. It was not safe for him to leave now. Where there was once an empty hallway, two guards now stood before his door each night. When Legolas questioned Aragorn, his friend simply quirked his lips and laughed.

“I just want you to be safe, Legolas. These are uncertain times that we are living it. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to my closest friend.” An odd gleam in his eyes made him wonder if that was what Aragorn’s true intention was. 

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Aragorn, or have you forgotten where I grew up? These guards are unnecessary. Besides, I do not expect to be here for much longer. My father has begun to ask when I will be coming back home. I must see my people.” 

“No.” 

At first Legolas thought he heard him wrong. “What?” 

“I said, no.” Aragorn looked up and Legolas was taken aback by the anger in his friend’s eyes and the lowness of his voice. “You are in my kingdom and must abide by my rules. I said the guards are necessary. Therefore, they are, or have you forgotten that I am the king here? Besides, it is not safe to travel at the moment. There are still bandits and orcs running free and until they are captured or taken care of, it is not safe for you to leave. As for your father, he can wait, can he not? You elves are immortal after all. My siblings are there and so are Erestor and Glorfindel. They are fine.” 

Legolas had no response. He had never heard his friend talk like this. A moment later, Aragorn straightened up and smiled, reaching out and patting his shoulder. “With that settled, will you join me for dinner? I wish to have company this evening.”

It was not a request. “I would love to, Aragorn. What time?” 

“Seven o’clock. A servant will come and fetch you from your chambers. Look your best, because I have a surprise for you.” Aragorn flashed his teeth at Legolas once more before walking away and leaving him alone in the sitting room. 

He sighed in relief once his friend was gone, sagging into his chair. His suspicions about Aragorn’s issues had just been confirmed, but Legolas did not feel any better. The guards would only be the beginning, and he had to leave before he was put under closer surveillance. 

The air in the sitting room became suffocating and Legolas went to his balcony to escape. Minas Tirith was beautiful at all times of the day, making it easy for him to focus on the scenery and forget about Aragorn’s odd behavior. Things had been ...off between the two of them ever since they escaped from Moria, but he had assumed that Mithrandir’s death had caused his mood swings and possessiveness when it came to Legolas. 

The two of them had been friends since Aragorn was a young child living in Imladris. He chuckled softly at the memory of a young Aragorn tugging on his tunic and asking if he could ride on Legolas’ back through the halls. Life had been different then. Ever since Estel became Aragorn and learned of his destiny as the heir of Isildur something had changed in the man. Smiles became infrequent, having been replaced by brooding and distant stares while he came back to Imladris less and less, disappearing for long stretches of time to the point where even the other Dúnedain rangers could not find him. 

Several times Legolas or Celeblasdes had been asked to find the young ranger in case the worst had happened, but he always reappeared in the same manner that he had left, without a single trace. Thankfully, during the fellowship Aragorn did not do this. He was not sure he would have remained sane if he had to deal with both a dwarf and a disappearing ranger in addition to the numerous obstacles on their quest.

Still, this behavior did not compare to what happened after the coronation. 

All of a sudden, Aragorn would not leave Legolas alone. He would go to the archery range to find Aragorn leaning against one of the targets, or head to the library to find him perusing the bookshelves or holding the exact book he had been looking for. At first, he did not find it odd. He and Aragorn shared many hobbies and interests, but after a few times he realized these chance meetings were, in fact, intentional. Everywhere he went, his friend was there. He no longer had any privacy or freedom, as the king would find ways to keep him in the palace or somewhere that he could be observed. 

Never in his life had he been so closely surveilled. It was unsettling. 

Something had to be done before it spiraled even farther out of hand. His window of time for escaping was rapidly closing, and he feared that it was only a matter of time before Aragorn insisted that guards were kept inside his room or that Legolas stayed with him. 

Only a few options presented themselves when he looked out on his balcony. The stones on the castle were rough and jutted out after centuries of erosion by weather and war. He had climbed more precarious cliffs before, and he was only about 40 feet off of the ground. Getting down would be simple for him. Legolas grabbed his bow, quiver, cloak, and knives from under his bed along with his pack, quickly stashing them behind a potted plant on the balcony. It was far from a plan, but taking the time to come up with a plan would increase the likelihood of him being caught. Arod was kept in the outer stables, meaning that all he had to do was get to the outer wall and he would be safe. He had no plan as to how he would get there yet, but hopefully, he would be able to come up with one during dinner.  _ Dinner...oh no. I am dining with Aragorn tonight.  _

A look at the sundial on his balcony revealed that it was half-past six. Most of his afternoon had been spent in quiet contemplation, leaving him a small amount of time to get dressed. After perusing his closet, Legolas decided on a navy blue tunic with silver embroidery as well as black leggings with grey boots to finish the outfit. He pinned back one section of his hair with a small clip, leaving the rest flowing over his shoulders. His work was done. The clothes were given to him as a gift since he had no clothes with him and his stay was longer than he originally intended it to be. He pushed the grim reminder of his ever-lengthening time in Gondor out of his mind. He needed a temporary reprieve from it.

A look in the mirror revealed that Legolas was more than presentable for dinner tonight if he did say so himself. Seduction was his emergency plan. One he hoped that he would never have to use. Besides, he did not believe that would work on his friend. Aragorn had not shown any romantic interest in him, thankfully. Only a platonic possessiveness that unnerved him greatly. 

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He opened the door to find a man standing on the other side. His escort for the evening, most likely. 

The man bowed before him and smiled politely. “Prince Legolas, I am here to take you to King Aragorn’s chambers. Please, follow me.” 

The path was long and winding, but the long arches and view of the city made the walk worth it. Any other time he would enjoy the view and the sounds of the city below, but every step brought him closer to Aragorn’s chambers and his muscles tightened and his stomach twisted as they drew closer to his inevitable dinner with his old friend. He was a wreck internally by the time they arrived at the door, but he was smiling on the outside. 

King Aragorn himself was waiting outside with a pleasant smile. As soon as they reached the door he dismissed the servant and turned to Legolas with an unsettling smile. “My friend, I am so glad you could make it tonight.”

_ You gave me no other choice.  _ “It is my pleasure, Aragorn. Shall we go inside?” 

“Yes. Dinner is waiting.” His friend’s hand slipped in his and he resisted the urge to pull away, choosing instead to follow him inside.

It was not the first time he had been in the king’s chambers, though they looked less inviting with every visit. Aragorn’s rooms were spacious and decorated in the typical Gondorian fashion, complete with the emblem of Númenor emblazoned on the banners hanging on the walls. 

“Dinner is in here. I had the cook make your favorites, my friend, though I imagine it will not be the same as Eryn Lasgalen. My apologies for that.” He looked genuinely upset, though Legolas could not understand why. Then again, none of his friend’s behavior had made sense recently. 

“I am sure it is good. Your cook makes excellent food, Aragorn.” That seemed to pacify him for the time being. The two sat down at the table and began to eat, making small conversation, though the king was the one who spoke the most. 

The food was amazing but Legolas was not particularly hungry. He ate his food to keep up his strength and to avoid offending his host, but it did nothing to calm his nerves. Aragorn was watching him like a hawk throughout the entire meal, never taking his eyes off of him. If he was not a seasoned warrior he would have shivered in his seat. However, he was his father’s son and he had seen evil far greater than this, even if he had never had a friend look at him in such a chilling manner. He was so focused on keeping himself looking calm that he did not hear Aragorn shift the conversation to an entirely different subject.

“Legolas?” 

The call of his name roused him from his thoughts. “My apologies, Aragorn. I was lost in my thoughts. What did you say?” 

His friend merely chuckled and waved his hand to allay his concern. “I was saying, now that dinner is done I would like to show you the surprise I have. I hope you like it. It is a gift of sorts. An apology for keeping you here for so long and a symbol of gratitude for your help in these unstable times. Come with me.” 

Legolas rose from his seat and followed his friend into his bedroom, flinching slightly when Aragorn closed the door behind them. He watched as Aragorn pulled a wooden chest carved with the white tree of Gondor on its lid out of a drawer and set it on his dresser, opening it and pulling out a small item that he concealed by closing his hand into a loose fist. 

“Númenor was once the greatest kingdom of men on Arda, as we all know. Let me ask you, Legolas. What do all great kingdoms have in common?” He turned to face him, his blue eyes appearing to search for something before settling on Legolas. 

“Great kingdoms have many things in common. A strong ruler, for example.” The mention of the great kingdoms made him think of Eryn Lasgalen and how much he wished to be home. He missed his father. 

“Yes, all great kingdoms do have that. Look at Lindon, for example. Ereinion Gil-Galad was a powerful ruler who was never forced to marry, yet my advisors have been pushing me to find someone to commit to.” 

_ Ereinion Gil-Galad was an elf. And like all others, he too eventually fell  _ Legolas thought, but he remained silent. 

“But that is beside the point. Behind every strong ruler is another strong person. King Finrod had his seneschal and chief advisor, my father Elrond had Erestor and Glorfindel. King Gil-Galad also had Erestor and Elrond by his side. Your father has his advisors in addition to Celeblasdes and Galdis. My point is, for Gondor to be a mighty kingdom once more, I need my own advisor that I can always trust. My own person to help me raise this kingdom to the heavens and make it strong.”

“Aragorn, where are you going with this?” Legolas asked cautiously, watching closely for any signs that he was about to snap.

“I wish for you to be my chief advisor. My closest advisor, in fact. You are the only one I can trust completely with this. Together, we will rule Gondor. I know that you will never leave me.” With that Aragorn opened his hand, revealing a silver ring with a tree carved into its head. Not just any tree though, as Legolas soon realized. 

“The white tree of Gondor” Legolas murmured. He looked up, surprise evident on his face. “Is this the seal of Gondor?” 

His friend grinned in response. “Yes. Yes it is. We thought it to be lost when Denethor died, but it turned out that in his addled state of mind he left it in his rooms rather than taking it with him. I want you to have it, as a symbol of my faith in you. This way, I know you shall never leave.” 

Legolas’ blood ran cold when he heard Aragorn’s tone. “I do not know what to say, my friend.” He wished he could outright refuse and leave, but the outburst this morning showed him that he had to be careful. An angry Aragorn was something that he had no desire to face.

“Do not worry, you don’t have to decide now. I know that this is a big decision for you, but I have a feeling that you will make the right choice.” Aragorn smiled and pulled Legolas into an uncomfortably tight hug. “Why don’t you go and sleep on it? You can inform me of your decision in the morning.”    
  


Aragorn led Legolas out of his chambers and back to the servant waiting outside of the door. “Until tomorrow, my friend. Don’t forget what we talked about.” He gave him a smile full of teeth before closing his door, leaving Legolas alone with the servant. 

Thankfully, the walk back to his rooms was quiet, giving Legolas enough peace to think. 

There was no way that he could accept. Even just ignoring the political implications of this left many other issues in the open. He had his kingdom to return to, his own family, and friends he needed to see. Minas Tirith was not his home. It would never be his home. He thanked the servant once they reached his rooms and entered them, sighing in relief once he was alone. Legolas had been hoping to take more time to figure things out, but Aragorn had forced his hand. He had to leave tonight. 

After pulling a piece of parchment out of his desk, he dipped his quill in ink and began to write. 

_ Dear Aragorn,  _

_ I am afraid that I cannot stay here any longer. While I am honored by your offer, my own people need me. I cannot stay in Minas Tirith forever, especially as your advisor. It would be wrong for me to accept this position and the ring. I am not one of your citizens. Please recognize that I am still your friend and I am doing this for my people, not because of something you have done. It is time for me to leave.  _

_ Your friend, _

_ Legolas _

He placed a weight on the parchment and left it on his desk for someone to find. Quickly shedding his formal clothes, he donned his traveling clothes before going out to the balcony and grabbing his pack, weapons, and cloak from behind the plant. His quiver and bow went on first, followed by his knives, then his pack and cloak. Pulling the hood over his head, he swung over the balcony railing and carefully made his way down the castle wall. Not many guards patrolled the castle perimeter, making it easy for him to slip out undetected once his feet hit the ground. 

The journey through the city was the easiest part. Legolas avoided the main streets, choosing instead to slip through alleys and side streets to avoid any guards who may have known who he was. Before long, he was at the stables. He slipped past the sleeping stablehand and found Arod. The horse was happy to see him, thankfully. He carefully unlatched the gate before leading him out onto the street, his hooves clopping softly on the cobblestone. 

The outer wall stood before them. Their final obstacle. 

Guards manned the entrance, but thankfully, they had not yet finished repairing all of the damage done to the wall by Sauron’s army. One spot, in particular, was large enough for him and Arod to squeeze through. The damage went unnoticed due to its proximity to the mountainside and the sheer number of gaps in the wall and the small number of soldiers available to patrol. As soon as they were through the wall, Legolas mounted Arod and they galloped off, vanishing in the darkness of the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn finds out about Legolas' sudden departure and Faramir worries about his king. Meanwhile, Legolas reaches Rohan.

“Your highness, you must come immediately. Prince Legolas is gone.” 

Aragorn’s head shot up at the mention of his friend. It was impossible. “What?” He hissed. “What happened?”    
  


The guard swallowed nervously and shook his head. “We don’t know, your highness. When we entered his room his traveling clothes and weapons were gone and a note was sitting on his dresser. The note is addressed to you, your highness.” 

Before the guard could continue stammering out an apology or excuse - most likely both, Aragorn stood up and pushed past the trembling man, exiting his rooms and stalking down the halls, deep in thought.  _ There is no way that Legolas would leave me, especially not without saying goodbye first. There is something bigger going on here. I will not let something happen to my friend.  _

More guards were waiting for him in front of Legolas’ rooms. He ignored their bows and poor attempts to speak to him in favor of going into the rooms. Faramir was waiting there for him, his face drawn. A piece of parchment sat on the dresser and Aragorn moved to pick it up, but Faramir stopped him. 

“Excuse me?” 

Faramir hesitated for a moment at Aragorn’s menacing tone, but he steeled himself and spoke regardless. “Are you sure you want to read this?” 

“Yes, I do. I need to see what Legolas said.”  _ Or what someone made him say  _ Aragorn thought to himself. He picked up the note and began to read. 

_ Dear Aragorn,  _

_ I am afraid that I cannot stay here any longer. While I am honored by your offer, my own people need me. I cannot stay in Minas Tirith forever, especially as your advisor. It would be wrong for me to accept this position and the ring. I am not one of your citizens. Please recognize that I am still your friend and I am doing this for my people, not because of something you have done. It is time for me to leave.  _

_ Your friend, _

_ Legolas _

It took all of his willpower not to rip the note in half and burn the remnants. It was a lie. All of it. Legolas would never do this to him. He would never leave him to fend for himself in an unfamiliar place with strange people. Something happened to his friend and he needed to find out who had taken him. 

The only problem was how he would do it. 

Anyone in Minas Tirith could have been involved, making it unsafe for him to reveal his true plan. Letting anyone know could result in harm to his friend or worse. Aragorn shuddered at the thought of the possibilities. He would need time to think. 

“Did anyone see the prince leave, Steward Faramir?” 

“No. The guards on duty last night reported hearing no disturbances and the watchmen stationed throughout the city saw nothing. It is as if he vanished. His horse Arod was found to be missing when the stablehands checked on the horses in the morning, suggesting that he left during the night. It is possible that the prince exploited one of the gaps in the outer walls to leave the city, given that the outer wall guards saw nothing. There are still many breaches that must be sealed. It would not be out of the question for him to have left through one of them.” 

He made a good point. Legolas was one of the - if not the stealthiest people Aragorn had ever met. Still, something nagged at him from the corners of his mind, drawing his attention away from the particular possibility and back to the road of thought he was originally on. He did not care how stealthy Legolas was or what the others thought. His friend would never leave him willingly. 

A part of him wished to tell Faramir what he really thought, what he knew had happened, but the rational part of his mind made him stop. The steward would never believe him and he would be unable to go after Legolas. Unless…

An idea struck him. 

“The war may be over and Sauron may be dead, but these lands are still unstable. A prince, especially the crown prince of a powerful realm should not be traveling alone. We will catch up to him to provide an escort for him and then spend time in Eryn Lasgalen. I will go with a select group of guards while you stay here and take care of affairs within the city.” He raised his hand at Faramir’s look of protest and the other man quieted. “While I know you have your problems with this arrangement, Legolas is my friend and it is the ultimate act of good faith to King Thranduil if I accompany his son to Eryn Lasgalen. Besides, this gives me a chance to speak to King Éomer of Rohan. Rohan is the quickest way to his home, as Legolas would be unable to cross through the Brown Lands and the Dead Marshes. Even an experienced soldier and hunter like him would be seriously waylaid there, not to mention the dangers of the land. Once in Eryn Lasgalen, I can go to Dale and Erebor as well as an act of goodwill and offer my condolences at the loss of King Brand and King Daín. Gimli is also in Erebor and I will be able to visit him. The benefits of this trip outweigh the risks.” 

Faramir was silent. He looked troubled by the turn of events, but after a moment his face cleared and he nodded once. “I see your reasoning, your highness. Please send a messenger once you reach Rohan and once more when you reach Eryn Lasgalen. Will you leave today or will you wait for tomorrow?” 

“Today. I wish to leave in a few hours from now. The sooner the escort leaves the quicker we will catch up with Legolas and avoid unnecessary danger. Does that sound agreeable?” 

There was a correct answer to the king’s question. “Yes, your highness. I will inform the guards immediately.” Faramir left the room after bowing to his king, but he could not shake the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Aragorn smiled before leaving the room as well, leaving the letter sitting on the dresser.  _ Don’t worry, my friend. I am coming to save you,  _ he thought as he entered his room and shut the door behind him.

Legolas had been acting odd recently but he knew the prince had been anxious to return home after being away for so long. It was not as if Aragorn was being reasonable either. The king had been overly protective of his friend in Faramir’s opinion, assigning guards to the doors and keeping a closer eye on him than he did on anyone else. He believed it would make anyone feel suffocated. Still, there was something else at play. He knew there was. An unnatural gleam had settled in Aragorn’s eyes over the past few months, making something inside Faramir shiver whenever the king looked directly at him. There was concern among the advisors that the war and the many casualties they had suffered had taken a toll on the king, but no one was brave enough to investigate further. 

Aragorn’s temper was fierce. He could not blame them for not wishing to pry about the king’s life and health. 

Still…

Something in the letter had disturbed the king. He could recall with exact precision the moment where the king’s eyes flashed with rage before quickly quieting down and being replaced by an unreadable expression. Faramir had not dared to look at the letter while he had been waiting, as it was sealed and clearly addressed to Aragorn from Legolas. 

He shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if he had opened the letter. 

***

“Aragorn has left to accompany Legolas to Eryn Lasgalen?” Éowyn was not an easy person to read but there was clear disapproval in her eyes when she heard about the king’s actions from her husband. 

After informing the guards of the king’s decree and constructing a small list for the servants packing the supplies, Faramir saw the escort off, promising the king he would take care of Minas Tirith in his absence. Once the party was out of sight, he made his way to the healing wing where his wife was working to seek out her advice. 

“Yes. Legolas apparently left in the middle of the night to return home, but Aragorn was not convinced that the journey would be safe for the elf, so he decided to take a small escort to catch up to him and fulfill several diplomatic missions as well.” 

Éowyn carefully set down the herbs she had been preparing and turned to face her husband. “You are not convinced that accompanying Legolas is Aragorn’s true motive for taking the escort and leaving.” 

“No, I am not,” he replied. “Something is wrong with the king but I am not sure what it is. While I did not know him before he, Legolas, and Gimli arrived in Minas Tirith, he seems to be coming undone. His behavior is erratic but the advisors are choosing to ignore it or are unaware of it due to the rationality he displays while he is in court or in counsel. This morning, when we were in Legolas’ rooms, he was reading a letter that the prince had left on the dresser, addressed to him. By all appearances, he seemed to be deep in thought and simply trying to decipher the letter, but he wasn’t, É. He was angry. It was deep, chilling anger that I could feel in my bones. It dissipated after a moment but it was present nonetheless. I fear that something in the letter upset him greatly and that his meeting Legolas will only cause more problems.”

“Then we will retrieve the letter.”    
  
Faramir thought he heard his wife wrong at first. “What?” 

Éowyn remained calm despite Faramir’s rising panic. “If what you are saying is true, then something is wrong with the king and he is not only a danger to himself but a danger to others as well. Aragorn has lived his life with the threat of death looming over him. His birth family is dead and he has lost many friends along the way. Trauma affects the strongest souls the worst, Faramir. If something in the letter made him snap, he may take his anger out on Legolas, ergo, we must look at the letter to see what the prince told him. We may have to send some sort of warning to Legolas or his father. Do you know where the letter is now?” 

“As far as I know, Aragorn left it in the prince’s rooms. He acted as if the letter would burn him as he read it, which makes me believe that he would not take it with him. There were guards stationed outside of the rooms while we were inside talking, but the king told me that he would have them removed and stationed where they were most needed.” 

“Then we can simply go to the rooms and investigate. Let us go now, as time is of the essence.” 

The pair left Éowyn’s office and hurried down the hall as nonchalantly as possible to avoid suspicion. Legolas’ rooms were close to theirs, making it easy for them to access without looking as if they were going far out of their way. Once inside, they closed the doors and waited for a moment. 

A piece of parchment sat on the dresser, the same parchment Faramir saw Aragorn nearly rip to shreds. Éowyn cautiously picked it up. It looked as if she thought the paper would burn her. 

“Faramir...did you know that Aragorn offered Legolas a position as his advisor in Minas Tirith?”

“What? That is impossible. Not only is it against the customs of our people, but the prince also would never accept this. As the heir to the throne of Greenwood the Great he is needed in his home.” He knew that Éowyn was not lying but part of him wished that her words were not true. His wife handed the paper to him and he scanned it quickly, his heart sinking as he read the mention of the offer. “Legolas rejected the king.” 

“He’s in danger, Faramir. The king has not been himself. We have to do something to help him.” She thought for a moment. “If we send a messenger to Eryn Lasgalen and inform King Thranduil, they should arrive before the escort and the prince. There is nothing we can do here to help him, but it is possible that his father will have a solution.” 

“You’re right, É. We’ll send a letter immediately.”  _ Eru, don’t let Aragorn catch up to Legolas.  _ Faramir did not want to think about what would happen if he did. 

***

At the sight of a small cave, Legolas stopped Arod and dismounted before leading the horse to the shade under one of the trees. He grabbed his bow and notched an arrow while he investigated the cave, finding it to be shallow and uninhabited. The moss hanging over the entrance provided a perfect cover for them. With the sun rising, he wasted no time and led Arod into the darkness where the horse quickly laid down, exhausted from the night’s ride. Legolas himself pulled out food from his pack and ate quietly before taking a small rest. 

He watched as Arien dipped below the horizon. When Tilion appeared, Legolas led Arod out of the cave and mounted the horse and resumed his journey once more.

To avoid detection and suspicion, Legolas chose to travel at night. The threat in the lands was practically nonexistent now due to the campaign set forth by Aragorn to rid the lands of Gondor of orcs and other fell beasts. He grimaced at the thought of his friend and his hasty departure, but he did not regret his actions. Something was wrong with the king and it was not up to Legolas to fix it, not that he would be able to even if he knew what it was. His own people needed him, his father needed him. 

Thankfully, Arod was a fast horse and as the moon began to descend that night and the sun peeked over the horizon Legolas could see the remains of Aldburg in the distance. Rohan was within their sights. He urged Arod on and before long, they reached the stone ruins. There were remnants of Éomer’s time there, and after a thorough check, Legolas did not feel or find any danger present. He led Arod to the remains of the stables and provided his horse with water and food before laying down himself. 

Sleep eluded him, though. His concern for his friend nagged at his mind and a small voice wondered if he should return but he pushed it away. Gondor was no longer safe for him. Aragorn was a changed man, and it was not for the better. Only with help would the man recover from his current state. Legolas eventually drifted off into a restless sleep and rose once more when Arien set and his journey began once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aldburg is the original capital of Rohan and it is also where Éomer and his men set up camp while they were exiled. Its name literally means "Old Fortress" 
> 
> Also, Faramir in the books has heightened empathy while his father Denethor has mind-reading powers. I hinted at this a bit when Faramir talks about feeling unsettled around Aragorn, but I'm not sure if that was super clear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil receives troubling news from Gondor. Meanwhile, Aragorn speaks to King Éomer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with finals so I can focus more on this story. A few quick notes. The pendant was inspired by a story I read ages ago by another author, so it is not my original idea. Also, Arwen calls Thranduil "uncle" because I see them as being very close. Thranduil (in my mind) was one of the elves who always listened to Arwen and treated her like she was his own daughter, prompting Arwen to call him "uncle" as a sign of affection. I also see Glorfindel and Erestor not sailing with Elrond and choosing to look after his kids in Eryn Lasgalen. Since Thranduil's advisor (in this) has sailed, Erestor becomes Thranduil's new chief counselor.

Thranduil could not help but continue to check his letters in hopes that a message or sign from his son would appear on his desk at the late hour. The letters he had received from his son had become increasingly polite and devoid of any real information, eventually stopping several weeks ago. He could not help but fear the worst after the chilling feeling he had gotten from both the letters and King Aragorn’s behavior at his coronation. The young man had been distant towards him and Lord Elrond, something the Peredhel mentioned to him on the first night of their visit to Minas Tirith, though he brushed it off as being a consequence of the quest to destroy the One Ring. Thranduil was less convinced. He was slow to trust by nature and the young foster-son of Elrond had never warranted his full faith. 

His son felt the opposite about Aragorn, trusting him enough to join the former ranger on many questionable journeys for artifacts and simple explorations. Part of him wished to object out of concern for his son, but he continued to remind himself that his son was a fully-grown elf and fully capable of taking care of himself. Still, the silence was unsettling. Legolas had promised to return as soon as possible, saying he would return before the leaves turned from green to golden, the first sign of autumn. 

A knock at the door to his study interrupted his worried musings. Thranduil took a deep breath and straightened up, wincing slightly at the multiple cracks echoing in his otherwise silent study. Galdis was right. He needed to stand up more when he was working at his desk or he would become a hunchback before he turned 7,000. “Enter,” he called, hoping it was not something urgent. 

Erestor walked through the door seconds after Thranduil gave him permission, his signature look of indifference replaced by apprehension. Thranduil’s heart dropped into his stomach at the sight of his chief counselor so unsettled. 

“What is it?” He said cautiously, not wanting to disturb his friend further or break the fragile tranquility in the room. 

“A letter from Steward Faramir and Lady Éowyn. Since you have given me the freedom to read letters not marked for private eyes, I took a glance at the message on my walk to your study.” Erestor took a deep breath. He could not avoid it any longer. “Thranduil, Legolas fled Minas Tirith under the cover of darkness and Aragorn took an escort to pursue him under diplomatic pretenses. No one knows where he is at the moment but he is returning here. Apparently, one of the reasons for Legolas’ sudden departure besides Aragorn’s odd behavior was related to Gondorian politics. The young king offered Legolas a position as one of his top advisors, even giving him the seal of Gondor. They are afraid that the king may do something to Legolas. They wished to warn you of the situation at hand, Thranduil.” 

He forgot to breathe for a moment. Legolas...He was in danger. Thranduil knew something had been amiss for some time but he never thought that his son would become so entangled in Aragorn’s life. This was bad. Incredibly bad.

***

“Are you ready to admit defeat?” 

“Hmm, you may want to consider toning down the pride radiating off of you. The game is not over yet, Arwen.” 

Chess had become a daily occurrence for them. The diminishing threat of darkness in Eryn Lasgalen left most elves with more time on their hands even though some had sailed at the end of the War of the Ring. The air felt lighter and the people were happier with the threat of Dol Guldur no longer hanging over their heads. Tauriel’s heart had not felt this free since childhood. Arwen’s presence did not hurt things either. 

Tauriel watched the other elf debate her own move, something in her chest fluttering as Arwen bit her lip in concentration, her right hand hovering over one of her knights before moving to a different piece. Arwen was an excellent chess player but Tauriel could hold her own. She and Legolas would play every night before each patrol, as it helped to sharpen their minds in addition to being an excellent form of relaxation. Her friend was one of the best players she had seen, though he almost always lost against his father, Celeblasdes, and Galdis. Then again, they had several thousand more years of experience than Legolas. 

“Something bothering you?” Tauriel looked up to see Arwen staring at her, concern shining in her eyes. The setting sun only increased her beauty in her eyes, as the fading beams made Arwen’s blue eyes sparkle and resemble sapphires. Her cheeks heated at the thought while Arwen raised an eyebrow at the sight. 

“Everything is fine. Just thinking.” 

“Thinking about how you’re going to lose?” Arwen teased, a smirk tugging at the edges of her lips. 

Tauriel smiled at the sight, shaking her head. “You wish.” She raised her hand to move a piece but stopped it when she heard a knock at the door.

There was not enough time to speak before Thranduil hurried in with Haldir in tow, a worried frown on his face. “Thranduil?” Tauriel said hesitantly. Why was he here? And why did he look so worried?

A quick look at Arwen revealed that she was as confused as her. Haldir’s face was blank. 

“I received some concerning news from Steward Faramir and Lady Éowyn regarding Legolas. He fled Minas Tirith under the cover of darkness to come here and Aragorn has taken an escort to pursue him under the pretenses of diplomacy. No one knows where he is, though Lady Éowyn said that he most likely went or is passing through the lands of Rohan to come here as it is the only safe and expedient way.” 

“Is there anything we can do?” Arwen asked, her voice trembling slightly. She looked calm but Tauriel knew that inside she was as afraid as everyone else. 

Thranduil sighed. “I have one idea. Legolas will most likely travel through Lothlórien despite the realm being abandoned. You three are excellent trackers and it is possible that you will be able to find him or his tracks if you travel far enough. You must reach him before Aragorn does, for I fear what would happen if he got his hands on him. I do not need an answer tonight, but I would like one by tomorrow.” 

“You do not need to wait for an answer from me. I will go.” Haldir said quietly.

“I will as well.” Tauriel stood up. She would not let anything happen to Legolas. 

“Arwen you do not-” 

“No. I am going as well. You will need my help.” Her voice was quiet and calm but Tauriel could feel the rage radiating off of her friend. Aragorn and Arwen had never been particularly close, though she did care for him, at least that was what she said. The king was much closer to Elladan and Elrohir. 

Thranduil gave Arwen an unreadable look, though gratitude was shining in his eyes. “Thank you. We will resume this discussion in the morning, though I would like to talk to you in private, Arwen.” 

“I know.” Her friend smiled at her once more before leaving with Thranduil, though the friendly gesture did nothing to calm her nerves. Trouble was on the horizon. She was sure of it.

***

Thranduil waited until they were in his study to speak again. “You know why I asked you here.” 

“Yes. I believe I can track Legolas though it will be difficult, Uncle. Eru knows how far away he is at the moment.” Arwen sat in one of the chairs while Thranduil sat on his desk, breaking his usually-calm composure. She could not help but feel sympathetic. Legolas meant the world to him. 

“I believe I have a way for you to track him more easily. Long ago, he crafted a necklace.” He chuckled at the puzzled look on Arwen’s face. “I know what you’re thinking, but this is important. While Galadriel and I have never been friends we are allies. She taught Legolas rudimentary magic and helped him with a project. Lady Galadriel helped my son craft a necklace and fit part of his essence in it so we would be able to find him if he ever disappeared. I can use the necklace to track him in Eryn Lasgalen, but my magic is not strong enough to track him outside of my domain. Your magic is strong. Some of the strongest I have seen. I believe you will be able to find him if you are willing to try.” 

“Do you have the necklace with you?” Arwen felt Thranduil’s tension dissipate slightly and watched as he pulled a pendant with a dark blue stone held in place by twisted metal. He gently placed it in her outstretched palm, looking at it as if it would shatter into thousands of pieces if it was not handled with the utmost care. 

Arwen handled it with the same amount of care as Thranduil, feeling the power quietly thrumming in the gem. She closed her eyes and focused on the familiar essence she felt within it, allowing it to carry her across miles of land until it finally stopped and set her down in front of Legolas. He looked weary, fumbling slightly as he undid the ties on his pack and quickly ate some fruit before scaling a tree and falling asleep. She walked past Arod and looked for anything familiar, smiling in triumph when she saw a recognizable landmark. She should have known from the beginning. 

  
“Uncle, he’s in Lothlórien,” Arwen said once she opened her eyes and found herself in Thranduil’s study. He smiled and embraced her before giving her fruit to eat. Using her magic made her feel weary, especially when she wielded large quantities of it. 

“Rest for a moment. I will help you get back to your room.” He paused for a moment, a small smile gracing his face. “I cannot thank you enough.” 

Arwen simply waved him off though. “Nonsense. Legolas is like family to me. I will never leave him behind. Never.” 

***

Aragorn had to resist growling in frustration at King Éomer’s evasiveness. He knew where Legolas was. He was sure of it.  _ Feigning ignorance will not help him, though there is nothing I can do to convince him without raising suspicions. Still… _

They had arrived at the capital three days ago and Aragorn did not see any sign of Legolas having passed anywhere near here. It frustrated him greatly but he was fairly powerless outside of his own lands, having no guards beside his own escort. Sleep constantly eluded him and came in small increments when it finally graced him with its presence. All he could see in his dreams was Legolas shunning him, leaving him as he did in Minas Tirith, though in his dreams his friend alternated between being dragged away by unseen assailants or rebuking Aragorn with hatred shining in his eyes, leaving him to die on the cold floor beneath his throne. 

Legolas would never abandon him though. He would never.

“King Éomer, I hate to ask once more, but are you sure that Legolas has not passed through these lands? He left something of great importance behind in Minas Tirith and I fear that he will be vulnerable without it. It is incredibly valuable to both him and his kingdom.” 

“I am sorry King Aragorn, but there have been no sightings of him in our lands. Would you like us to join you in a search?”

“No, but thank you for your offer. I am simply worried about him. Legolas has not been himself for quite some time.” That statement got the king’s attention. His eyes became alert and he straightened up in his chair, his tiredness forgotten. 

“What happened?”

Aragorn sighed and shook his head. “I do not know. He had become distant and almost fearful. I have never seen him so tense, not even in the middle of battle. Something was clearly upsetting him but I have no idea what it was. One day, he asked me for permission to leave his lands and return home. I had no choice but to let him leave. He left a day later. However, when I went and searched his rooms I realized that he had left his mother’s pendant behind. I know it sounds inconsequential, but this necklace has protective magic infused with the gem. In his haste, it appeared he left it behind. Something I have never known him to do. I worry about how he will fare if he ever requires its magic and it is not with him.” It was a lie, but there was no way the king could know it was untrue. 

King Éomer narrowed his eyes at Aragorn’s statement before softening and nodding. Something was not right, but he couldn’t place it. The king knew Legolas best, being one of his closest friends. The elf was clearly in danger without the pendant. 

“You are free to pass through the lands of Rohan. We will replenish your supplies and give you anything else you need.” 

Aragorn smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas makes it to Lothlórien, but Aragorn is quickly catching up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Ilya_Boltagon for being an excellent sounding board and helping with this chapter :)

His hands were shaking from exhaustion. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could go until he would collapse. Thankfully, he had reached the borders of Lothlórien and was safe once more. Most of the realm’s population had left with their Lady, but Celeborn opted to stay behind with a small number and slowly move to Greenwood the Great. The drastic decrease in the population of the realm meant the edges of the wood were deserted, their march wardens having moved closer to the remaining population at the heart of the forest. 

Legolas dismounted and let Arod wander. He stumbled slightly when his feet hit the ground. His legs were stiff after hours of riding in addition to several skirmishes with rogue orc packs. It hurt him to admit it to himself but he did not believe that he would last much longer. 

This part of the forest was unsafe compared to the sections closer to the march wardens and he wished to continue, but he only managed a few more steps before his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Arod was out of sight and Legolas was unable to move but it did not matter, as he succumbed to his exhaustion moments later. His ears picked up the sound of soft footsteps across the clearing and someone gently lifted his body up off the ground before the darkness completely pulled him under. 

***

It was a struggle to open his eyes. It felt as if his body had turned to lead and Sauron himself was sitting on his chest. After a brief struggle, he managed to open his eyes. His vision cleared after a moment and he found himself in a sunlit room with a silver-haired ellon whose face bore a neutral expression typical of a healer examining him closely. 

“Lord Celeborn, he is awake.” The healer said though Legolas believed they were the only two people in the room. He was quickly proven wrong. 

The Lord of Lórien had been standing in the corner of the room far away from him where he could not see him due to his limited range of motion. He quickly moved to Legolas’ bedside and smiled at the younger elf, clearly relieved to see him awake. “Thank you for your help, Celephindel. I would like to speak to Legolas alone now.” 

The healer nodded in reply and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Marchwarden Orophin sensed your presence and quickly ran to your aid. By the time he arrived, you had collapsed at the edge of a clearing with Arod close by. He carried you to Celephindel, fearing the worst. However, it appears that you were simply exhausted from your long journey from Minas Tirith. That is where you were last, correct?” There was no malice or disappointment in his voice. Sympathy was the only thing that Legolas could see in his eyes.

There was no way he could leave or avoid the question Lord Celeborn was asking, leaving him with no other option but to tell him the truth. “I fled Minas Tirith to escape Aragorn. The king has changed, and this change is not for the better. I feared that if I did not leave immediately I would be unable to escape. Since traveling through the Brown Lands is impossible, I journeyed through the lands of the Rohirrim and passed through Fangorn Forest before arriving at the borders of your realm. Eventually, misfortune found me and I came across several small orc packs but I slew them easily. Exhaustion slowly crept through my veins as I forced myself to go increasingly longer stretches of time without sleep while I was in the open fields of Rohan. My body finally gave in once I reached the forest where Orophin found me. Is Arod okay?” Speaking so much exhausted him and forced Legolas to close his eyes once more, though he stayed awake. 

“Arod is in the stables at the moment and he is fine.” Celeborn sighed and resisted the urge to put his hand to his head. He had feared this would happen after seeing the young King Aragorn at his own coronation. Bitterness and anger combined with grief and loneliness were deeply embedded in his heart. A dangerous combination, especially for a king. “You, however, need more rest. You have already slept for three days and you must rest more if you wish to be able to leave soon.” 

Legolas’ eyes widened at Celeborn’s statement. “Three days? Oh no, I must leave.” He tried to sit up but his limbs refused to respond and the continued exertion made him even more tired than he had previously been. His body yearned for sleep and he found himself unable to refuse its desire. Sleep overtook him a moment later. 

***

Night had fallen when Legolas woke up once more. This time differed from his last awakening, as he was finally able to move his limbs and his exhaustion was gone except for traces of sluggishness in his muscles. He slowly sat up in the bed and pushed his back against the headboard to find Celeborn sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, watching him with a small smile on his face. “I see that you have woken up. Are you hungry?” 

Celeborn’s comment reminded him of his hunger. His stomach growled and Legolas sighed, realizing how long it had been since he last ate anything substantial. “Yes, I am.” 

“You will need to eat in order to keep up your strength. Celephindel predicted that you would awaken soon and went to get food for you. He should be back momentarily,” Celeborn responded. 

A moment later, the silver-haired healer walked through the door with a plate of lembas, fruit, and vegetables for Legolas. “Eat. You will need your strength for the journey ahead,” Celephindel said quietly before leaving the room once more. 

The Lord of Lórien read while Legolas ate, finally speaking once the elf had finished. “You are welcome here for as long as you wish to stay, though I imagine you are anxious to leave. I insist that you stay here tonight, but if Celephindel is satisfied with what he sees tomorrow, then you are welcome to depart after that. We have replenished your supplies and will provide you with new clothes, but I insist that you rest now.”

He left the room soon after Legolas fell asleep once more. 

***

“I cannot thank you enough for your generosity, Lord Celeborn.” Legolas slung his pack over his shoulder and put on his weapons after donning his cloak. Celeborn smiled and waved off Legolas’ thanks. He had always liked the young Thranduilion and wished the best for him. He opened his mouth to reply but a wave of foreboding overtook him. No...

He took Legolas’ arm and hurried out of the talan, running straight into Orophin. 

“My Lord, an escort from Minas Tirith has entered the woods. King Aragorn is among them. If Prince Legolas is to leave he must go now, before they reach us.” 

Celeborn cursed under his breath. He thought they would have more time but clearly he was wrong. They only had a couple of moments before the escort would arrive and he was powerless to stop them. All he could do was accept them in the realm. He pulled Legolas towards him and gave him a quick hug before pushing him towards the edge of the bridge. “You must leave now. Go, Legolas. We will let Arod out of the stables and he will run for you. Do not worry, just go!” 

Legolas jumped off the bridge and landed in a tree nearby, sparing one last glance at Celeborn before continuing his flight. 

***

“King Aragorn, it is a pleasure to see you here. What brings you to Lothlórien?” It was difficult to sound diplomatic when he knew Aragorn’s true intentions. He may not have had the powers of his wife, but he could still read people quite easily. 

Aragorn politely smiled at Celeborn’s question. “I am on a diplomatic mission, Lord Celeborn of Lórien. Though I do have another reason for my visit. As you know, Prince Legolas has been staying in Minas Tirith since the War of the Ring, but he abruptly left for no clear reason, leaving something incredibly valuable behind. I am incredibly worried about him, as he has not been in the best state as of late. He has become quite temperamental and withdrawn and I fear that he may be a danger to both himself and others.” 

Celeborn had to resist the urge to shudder at the look of concern on Aragorn’s face. Everything he had said was a lie and the king knew it. It was impossible for him to deny the man’s claims without revealing Legolas’ presence in Lothlórien, so he simply nodded in reply. “My apologies, but we have not seen him. Perhaps the prince has already crossed the Great River and shall enter his father’s kingdom through the southern part of the forest.” 

“Possibly, but it would make more sense for him to go through your own realm, would it not? His kin resides in this place and he would be able to rest without fear. To me, at least, it seems to be the most logical option. What do you think?” Aragorn’s calm voice held an edge now. He was clearly frustrated by his evasiveness, but Celeborn could not bring himself to care. As long as the prince was able to escape, he was content to waste Aragorn’s time.  _ You will never reach Prince Legolas, Aragorn. This is my realm. You may be able to intimidate your own guards, advisors, and even your subjects, but I will not be swayed,  _ he thought. 

***

Legolas jumped gracefully from branch to branch, tree to tree, not daring to look back. He could hear Arod’s hoofbeats below him and a quick glance below him revealed his friend galloping below him. The pace he had set for himself was brutal but he knew it was necessary to avoid detection. The forest seemed to be lending him its own strength, as the trees seemed to lift him off their branches and a new wave of energy would pass through him every time he felt himself falter.  _ Thank you.  _ He thought. 

The woods continued on for what seemed like an eternity before Legolas could see the open plains before him. He was so close, all he had to do was maintain his pace for a little while longer.

The plains were clear before him and he nimbly leaped from his current perch to a lower branch, only to stumble and lose his footing. He curled up and braced for impact, only to find himself caught by someone. The person leaped down from the branches onto the ground, giving Legolas the chance to look at his savior. “Haldir?” 

“You must learn to be more careful, Las.” The elf smiled at him and set him down on the ground. Before he could even turn around, he was embraced by two incredibly familiar elves. 

“Arwen? Tauriel? What are you doing here?” He was overcome with relief at the sight of his friends. They quickly moved away from him and Arwen examined him, happy to see her friend appeared to be doing well. 

“We are here to get you back to Eryn Galen. Your father received a letter from Steward Faramir and Lady Éowyn concerning your departure and Aragorn’s odd behavior. He sent us to make sure that you get back safely.” Arwen replied.

“Then there is no time to lose. Aragorn is here in Lothlórien. He is looking for me. Lord Celeborn said he would stall them so I could leave, but I do not know how long he is able to hold out until he must grant them passage through his realm.” Haldir nodded at Legolas’ words, wrapping his arm around his waist when the prince stumbled. He would have blushed at the gesture if he was not so exhausted.

  
“You are in no condition to ride on your own. Arod will simply follow us and you shall ride with me on Gwedal.” The former marchwarden did not give Legolas any time to protest before he lifted the prince onto his horse and mounted Gwedal himself. Tauriel and Arwen mounted their own horses a moment later. Arwen closed her eyes for a moment to see if she could feel Aragorn nearby, but she felt nothing.  _ Good. Lord Celeborn was successful in delaying the king,  _ she thought. She spared one last glance at the forest before spurring her own horse into a gallop and following after Haldir, Tauriel, and Arod. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Gwedal, Haldir's horse - Wind Foot
> 
> Celephindel, Lothlórien healer - Silver Hair


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen, Haldir, Tauriel, and Legolas continue their journey back to Eryn Lasgalen.

It was hard for Legolas not to fall asleep against Haldir as they rode. The former marchwarden had one strong arm wrapped around his waist while the other held Gwedal’s reins, clearly afraid that Legolas would fall off the horse if he did not keep him steady. He had rested for several days in Lothlórien, yet he felt as if he had been awake for a week. His eyes kept closing and he would lean back against the firm planes of Haldir’s chest, only to jerk awake as his brain comprehended his actions.

“Las, if you need to sleep you are welcome to do so. The ride is long and we will wake you if there are any issues that arise.” Haldir said in his ear. He could feel the other elf’s voice rumbling in his chest. Legolas leaned in closer at the feeling. 

“Thank you, Haldir,” he whispered. His eyes quickly closed and he felt his exhaustion pull him down into the darkness. The oddest thing was that he was sure he had felt a soft kiss to his hair as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

Legolas did not stir at all for the rest of the ride. He was more tired than Haldir had realized. The ride itself was passed in silence, the riders focused on covering as much ground as possible before the sun set. Fortunately, their horses were fast and the territory was familiar. As Arien dipped below the horizon and Tilion began his ascent, the group arrived at the banks of the Great River and found a place to set up camp for the night. 

To avoid splitting up while one member was incapacitated, they used the provisions from their packs for dinner and sat with their backs to their river to keep themselves better protected.

“Should we wake him up to eat?” Arwen asked softly, not wanting to disturb Legolas. 

Haldir looked down at the younger elf sound asleep in his arms, something in his chest fluttering when Legolas sighed and moved closer to him. While the elf did look much more peaceful in his sleep, the lines on his face caused by a mix of stress, exhaustion, and anxiety had not faded completely. He could not help but wonder how Legolas had felt while he had been traveling alone, constantly on the brink of exhaustion and needing to be vigilant during every waking moment in case danger presented itself. 

A stray lock of hair fell in front of the younger elf’s face when he turned in his sleep once more. Haldir brushed it out of his face before softly responding to Arwen’s question. “No. We shall let him sleep and he can eat later. He must rest for now.” 

***

Legolas had been in Lothlórien. Aragorn knew it. The old Sinda's attempts to deflect and evade his questions only confirmed his suspicions. However, there was absolutely nothing he could do to make the elf tell him, leaving him to take his only option and leave the Elven realm in hopes of finding Legolas before he could get out of his reach. He had come to a difficult realization during his journey to find his friend, one that he still struggled with. Legolas had left him willingly, he had abandoned him during his time of need for a reason Aragorn did not yet know. He was not sure that he wished to ever find out the reason for his friend’s betrayal. 

It was clear to him that someone or something had gotten to the elf and turned him against him. It was the only plausible explanation. They had been excellent friends for years and Aragorn would not let anything come between them. Time was running out for him to find his friend, though, as the elf had to be nearing Eryn Lasgalen and there was no way that Aragorn and his escort would be allowed to enter the Elvenking’s realm. 

While Celeborn would never stray from diplomacy and kindness, King Thranduil would not hesitate to voice his true feelings, especially where his son was concerned. The father and son were extremely close and incredibly protective of each other, making them nearly inseparable once they were together. It made Aragorn miss his own father and everyone else he had ever lost. He closed his eyes for a moment and listened to Brego’s hoofs make contact with the soft ground underneath the trees, opening them when a soft breeze ruffled his hair. He would not allow himself to lose Legolas. They would stand side by side until his death and Aragorn would never be alone again. His life would finally be complete. 

***

Tauriel kept stealing glances at Haldir and Legolas while she tended to the small fire at the center of their makeshift camp. The former marchwarden had fallen asleep with the prince in his arms, though neither seemed to mind given the fact that Legolas had wrapped his arms around the other elf’s midsection while Haldir’s chin rested on the top of his head. They looked quite peaceful if Tauriel was to assign a word to the atmosphere surrounding the two elves. 

She remembered many years ago when Legolas confided in her that he had feelings for the then-marchwarden of Lothlórien. Tauriel could also recall the looks that Haldir gave her friend when he believed the other elf was not looking. The feelings that her friend had harbored many years ago were clearly still present and it appeared that Haldir had some explaining to do as well. Now was not the time, though.  _ It never is,  _ she thought solemnly as she pushed the kindling around with a larger stick. 

“You look like you have a lot on your mind,” a voice said behind her. Arwen materialized next to her and sat down on the ground, folding her legs underneath her and draping her cloak over her shoulders. 

“I suppose. Everything has changed so quickly. Part of me cannot help but wish to return to the past,” Tauriel said. She did not really wish to talk to Arwen at the moment, but she also knew the other elf would not give up until she figured out what was bothering her. “I cannot help but wonder whether or not we are celebrating too soon. Yes, the ring was destroyed and Sauron has been vanquished, but is that truly the end? Or was Sauron’s defeat merely the beginning?” 

Tauriel sighed and laid down in the grass, wincing internally when she felt the tension and pain she had been carrying all day seep out of her bones. “Nana and naneth think I do not know, but I know that this war has left its mark on them, especially nana. Most nights she wakes up screaming and naneth has resorted to making sleeping draughts for her. The burns on her hands and wrists have scarred over but she still cannot write or fulfill most simple tasks with her hands. She is not the only one. Many men, dwarves, and elves are suffering like this and there is very little that we can do. In some ways, it appears that things are worse now that Sauron is gone.” 

The tears always came when she talked about the pain that her mothers were experiencing. The memory of her mother screaming and begging for Thranduil to cut off her hands, believing them to be beyond salvation forced its way to the front of her mind as her stomach curled as the smell of burning flesh and the unnatural sweet smell of the accelerant that the orcs tried to use to burn down the forest mixed together and created a more horrific combination than she believed was possible. “My apologies, Arwen. The memories are still fresh in my mind, same with the pain associated with them.” 

She was about to turn away from the other elf when she felt Arwen wrap her arms around her to pull her close. “You have nothing to apologize for, Tauriel. Nothing.” They sat together and watched the flames flicker and dissipate into the night air, leaving only dying embers behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mothers that Tauriel is referring to are my OCs Celeblasdes and Galdis. I HC them taking her in after her parents died when she was quite young. Celeblasdes is the commander of the armed forces of Eryn Lasgalen while Galdis is the head healer of Eryn Lasgalen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Erestor discuss Legolas' imminent arrival in Eryn Lasgalen while Galdis visits her wife.

“Thranduil, they should be arriving at the borders of Eryn Lasgalen soon. Lord Celeborn sent a messenger hawk to inform us that Legolas was able to leave Lothlórien with minimal issues. Tauriel, Arwen, and Haldir met him at the border of the realm and will arrive soon,” Erestor said. The Elvenking had been on edge for months, though the news of his son’s imminent arrival to his own kingdom calmed him down slightly. “The march wardens at that particular section of the border will be present for their arrival, but I feel that we must have others there as well to escort them back to the fortress.” 

“Yes, I know. Who do you suggest we send to the border?” Thranduil replied, silently grateful for Erestor’s increased involvement in the affairs of the kingdom. He had no idea what he would do without his new chief counselor. Erestor opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. “Come in,” Thranduil called, though he had a good idea of who was at the door. 

Galdis walked through the door seconds later with a weary look on her face. The elleth had become a shadow of her former self over the six months since the war ended. The dark bags under her eyes and her practically skeletal appearance betrayed the hell that had been her life since the Battle Under the Trees, as it was now called. When Sauron’s forces set fire to the forest, many elves were burned by the unnatural accelerant used in a failed attempt to burn down Eryn Lasgalen, though none were burned as badly as Celeblasdes, the commander of Eryn Lasgalen’s army and Galdis’ wife. 

The commander had been trapped in a ring of fire by a number of trees that had fallen after being set ablaze, forcing her to wade through the flames with her injured second-in-command. Most of her body, including her face, back, chest, and legs had only suffered superficial burns, her hands to her elbows had been burned severely, the severity increasing downwards from her elbows to her hands, as her hands were burned nearly to the bone. No one expected her to survive the trauma, though the elf proved to be persistent and she pulled through despite the odds being stacked against her. 

Her survival came at a terrible price. 

While her hands did not require amputation, they would never be the same. Six months later, the nerves had only partially regenerated in her palms, fingers, and the back of her hands. The progress was excellent, but each healed nerve brought excruciating pain as her body finally processed her devastating injuries. 

Every free moment the chief healer had was spent tending to her wife in hopes that her constant care would speed up the treatment and their situation would turn from dire to grim. 

“Galdis, what do you need?” Thranduil asked as he fiddled with the quill he held between his thumb and index finger. 

The healer sighed in response, clearly taking her time to compose herself. She must have been with her wife before coming to see him, as it was the only explanation for the solemn look on her face and the anguish in her eyes. “I will go to the border and attend to Prince Legolas. A healer will need to examine him for injuries sustained on the journey from Lothlórien to Eryn Lasgalen. Lord Celeborn also mentioned the exhaustion Legolas was suffering from in his realm in his message to you, suggesting that there may be an underlying issue affecting him.” Galdis’ tone left no room for a response. She was going. 

“Glorfindel can accompany me in addition to Elladan and Elrohir. There is no need for many elves to come with us as the forest is safe once more.” Galdis straightened up and looked Thranduil dead in the eye, a blank expression replacing her earlier sadness. “I imagine that they would like to see their sister, as well, given that she left while they were in Dale assisting the children of the late King Brand.” 

Yes, that was most definitely an issue. The twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, did not have the same feelings of wariness and apprehension towards Aragorn that their sister Arwen held. Unlike their sister, they had been in Imladris and had watched the man grow up before their very eyes, building a strong relationship with him that fostered many feelings of fondness and brotherly love. They were always the first to rush to the man’s defense regardless of the transgression or issue at hand, making it difficult to discuss any problems related to Aragorn without provoking the twins’ ire.

After careful deliberation with Erestor and his other advisors, he decided to request Elladan and Elrohir’s presence in Eryn Lasgalen, sending a small escort to accompany them back when the next shipment of aid for Dale and Erebor left the kingdom. It had been perfect timing, as the twins arrived last night and Legolas was due to arrive at the border soon, meaning that King Aragorn was most likely not far behind. If he had pursued his son all the way to Lothlórien and tried to bend Lord Celeborn to his will, it would not be surprising to find the King of Gondor asking for entry to the kingdom at the border of the forest soon after his son made it through. With Celeblasdes still recovering from her grievous injuries, he would have to send Glorfindel with the twins as Galdis had suggested.

“Galdis, you must take Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel with you in addition to Leineth. As soon as Legolas and the rest of the group are within our borders, accompany them to the fortress. Glorfindel can stay with the twins, Leineth, and the march wardens currently present at the eastern border in case King Aragorn does decide to follow Legolas to our borders. Under no circumstances will he be allowed entry if he requests it. If his men are wounded, the march wardens can take care of their wounds, as Lavandil is currently residing there and is well-versed in the healing arts,” Thranduil said. He greatly desired to accompany them and meet his son at the edge of the forest, but he knew that he could not do so. Not only would it leave the fortress unattended for no good reason, but it would also mean that he would most likely interact with Aragorn in some fashion, especially if the man was closely following his son. He did not know what he would do to the man if he saw him, and he did not wish to find out the full extent of the anger that simmered beneath his skin.

Gratitude outshone the exhaustion on Galdis’ face and she nodded in agreement. “When will you inform the twins, Leineth, and Glorfindel of your plans?” she asked. Leineth and Glorfindel would have no qualms with going to the border, though she was less sure of Elladan and Elrohir. The twins were quicker to anger than their sister was, and their bond with the man would blind them to his troubling behavior and dubious motives. They would never do anything to jeopardize their stay in Eryn Lasgalen or endanger their friends, but that did not mean that they would not protest any actions taken that were not in favor of Aragorn. 

“Glorfindel and Leineth are already aware that their presence will be required at the border very soon and are at ease with the situation at hand. The twins…” Thranduil paused. He had to choose his words carefully. “The twins are unaware of Legolas’ departure from Gondor and his imminent arrival in Eryn Lasgalen. I will speak to them after we are finished here, and hopefully, they will be reasonable,” he finished. 

“I will pack my supplies now in case there are injuries that must be taken care of. Let me know when it is time to leave. Thank you, Thranduil.” Galdis gave him a small nod of gratitude before leaving the room. 

She walked through the winding hallways and absent-mindedly greeted the elves she passed, as her mind was elsewhere at that particular moment. The healing wing was quiet when she entered. Carafin was sorting bandages on one of their many tables, though they only gave each other a look of acknowledgement as Galdis passed on her way to one of the private healing rooms reserved for serious cases. 

The majority of patients stayed in the open room of the healing wing where beds were lined up on two sides of the room and healers could move from bed to bed and assess the injuries of each elf or occasionally man who had the misfortune of being hurt. Those who were severely injured were moved to private rooms at the end of the wing where both specialized and long-term care could be provided. 

Finally, Galdis stopped in front of the door at the farthest end of the left side of the wall and slowly opened it, closing it behind her once she stepped inside, her eyes immediately seeking out the elf lying unconscious on the bed in the corner. 

Celeblasdes’ silver hair was tied in a neat braid that fell over the side of the pillow, though some strands had fallen out of their place since earlier that morning when Galdis braided her wife’s hair before her treatment. She remained oblivious to her mate’s arrival in the room, as the treatment for the burns was excruciating and could not be performed unless Celeblasdes was unconscious. The treatment also left her exhausted, meaning that she often slept for several days after each session. 

Slowly, her wounds healed, though Galdis knew that her wife’s hands would never be the same. In the best-case scenario, Celeblasdes would regain some motion in her hands and fingers, though complex tasks would be difficult to impossible and her pain would become chronic. 

There was nothing she could do to help her. 

Even in sleep, Celeblasdes looked weary, as the lines of pain and tension that had become etched in her face over the past few months now affected her when she slept as well. She gently cupped her wife’s cheek, smiling lightly when her sleeping face scrunched in response before smoothening out. It was hard to leave her side, especially in the beginning when it appeared that she would succumb to her injuries. Every night when Carafin took over tending to her and Galdis was off duty, she would sit by her bedside and silently pray to the Valar that her wife would not be taken from her. It would be a cruel sort of irony for them to survive the War of Wrath and the War of the Last Alliance only for one of them to fall in the War of the Ring.

It appeared that someone had been listening to her prayers, though, as Celeblasdes survived the worst of her injuries and was firmly on the road to recovery. As much as she wished to stay, her presence was needed elsewhere. Galdis kissed her sleeping wife softly before exiting the room to prepare for the trip to the border. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at the border and Aragorn meets Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel at the same border hours later.

While his exhaustion had not completely dissipated despite the copious amount of sleep he had been getting, Legolas was finally well enough to ride Arod. 

The horse was also happy to see his rider well once more, nickering as Legolas petted his nose before pushing his face into his arm. The pace of the group was not very different from before, as Haldir was barely slowed down by Legolas and Arod was able to keep up with the other horses easily without his rider. 

However, his excitement to be able to ride independently and no longer hold the group down was undercut by the feelings of happiness he had felt when Haldir had his arms around his waist and his chest pressed against his back as they rode through the plains. In addition to his happiness, he felt a sense of safety and protection that he had not felt in ages when he rode with the former marchwarden, though it was not unwelcome at all. 

Even when Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir had his back during the fellowship, he did not rest well. Simply knowing that danger was awaiting them and lurking in the shadows was enough to ruin any sleep he was able to attain when he was not on watch. It was different with Haldir. The rest he had gotten while riding with the former marchwarden and when he was curled up against the elf in the camp was far better than the days he had spent slumbering in the realm of Lothlórien. The camp was a fond memory of his, though he highly doubted that Haldir had intended to wrap his arms around him and rest his chin on the smaller elf’s head. 

When he awoke in his arms and tilted his head up to look at the other elf, he saw an adorable light blush coloring the former marchwarden’s cheeks in addition to a beautiful case of bed head, as the long sleeping braid, he had put his hair in had gone askew during the night, creating a perfectly tousled look. He would not be surprised if he had a blush identical to Haldir’s after seeing the way the elf looked after a long night. Legolas would not mind waking up to that face each morning, though he doubted that particular wish would ever come true for him. 

“Is everything alright, Las?” A soft voice interrupted his musings and he turned his head to the left to see Haldir staring at him with an odd look in his eyes. The elf had taken a break from fixing the small saddlebags on Gwedal in favor of looking at Legolas, who appeared lost in space. The elf accidentally bumped into Arod who snorted in response, though he only patted his nose in response. The question had taken him off guard, especially since the one who asked him was the one who was the recurring star in his daydreams. He cleared his throat while he tried not to blush under Haldir’s concerned gaze. 

“I’m fine, Haldir. Do not worry, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment.” It was not a lie. He did have a lot on his mind, from Haldir to the state of his home. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up towards the sky, savoring the breeze that ruffled his hair and temporarily distracted him from the anxiety curling in his chest. “I have not been home in so long. I miss it terribly, though part of me is afraid to return. Some of the people who I have grown to care for and love are no longer there and the kingdom is irrevocably changed. Dol Guldur is gone along with the darkness residing in the forest, but it will be a long time before we are fully healed.” 

He did not turn around when the other elf rested a hand on one of his shoulders, instead choosing to put a hand on Haldir’s as he continued to stare off into the distance. 

***

Tauriel had to resist the urge to sigh at the sight of Legolas and Haldir stealing glances at one another when they believed the other was not looking. She knew her friend had been interested in the former marchwarden for years, and it appeared that he held the same interest, yet Legolas continued to dismiss all of Haldir’s behavior as simply him being “nice”. 

A quick glance at Arwen revealed that the elleth also looked exasperated by the behavior of the two ellyn. She shook her head when the other elf looked at her and gestured towards Legolas and Haldir, snickering when she nodded her head in agreement and rolled her eyes. She gave Legolas a stern look when he glanced back at her, smiling smugly when he blushed as she motioned to the unaware Haldir, however she straightened up and schooled her face into a neutral expression when the former marchwarden decided to look back at her and Arwen. 

The expression was lost, however, when the border finally came within their sights. She could make out figures in the distance waiting for them, though despite her elven eyes, she could not distinguish any particular figure from the others or identify them. 

Tauriel could not help but grin when the elves at the border finally came into view and she could see her mother waiting for them on horseback along with Leineth, Glorfindel, and Elladan and Elrohir. Her mother looked tired, but Leineth and Glorfindel looked relieved to see them, though it was most likely that they were relieved to see the blonde-haired prince riding Arod. 

The twins, however, were sporting a different expression entirely. She could not tell if it was anger or anxiety and she had no intention of finding out how they were feeling. Arwen had told her about the strained relationship she had with her foster-brother and the feelings her brothers held towards Aragorn over one of their many games of chess. It had become a source of contention between the children of Elrond and a source of stress for Arwen. 

Moments later, they had reached the border. Tauriel dismounted and was quickly swept up in a hug by her mother and Leineth. 

“Iel nîn, I am so glad to see you are safe,” her mother whispered, hugging her tighter. 

“Naneth,” Tauriel responded, hugging her mother back. 

She let go of Tauriel to look at the prince being supported by Haldir. Legolas only managed to smile weakly and hold back a small sob before her mother swept the prince up in a bear hug. After a moment though, she let go, a concerned look on her face. 

“We must leave. Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir will stay at the border while we go back to the fortress,” the concerned look faded from her face for a moment and she smiled at Legolas. “Your father is excited to see you, Las,” she said. 

“I am excited to see him too,” Legolas replied softly. The happy look on his face melted away and was replaced by confusion as he looked at her mother and the other elves before him. “Where is Celeblasdes?” 

***

By the time they spotted the escort of their foster-brother, their anger had dissipated into irritation. The conversation with King Thranduil and Erestor was tense. It would have escalated into a one-sided screaming match if it were not for Erestor’s infamous glare being used on the twins, who were still quite susceptible to its effects. The Elvenking remained calm despite Elladan and Elrohir’s anger, simply asking them to go to the border and leaving Erestor to explain the details of the journey and the importance of talking to Aragorn, as he was the only one besides Glorfindel who could get through to them when they were in one of their moods. 

Their concern for Legolas and their desire to see their foster-brother were the only reasons they went to the border with Galdis and Leineth. They had not seen Aragorn since his coronation and the twins were concerned about the young king being alone in Minas Tirith. He had always had issues with being alone and the twins argued with their sister over the solution to this problem, though their arguments yielded nothing useful. As a result, Elladan and Elrohir followed their sister to Eryn Lasgalen rather than going to Minas Tirith to stay with Aragorn. 

“Elladan, is something wrong with Aragorn? He looks...different,” Elrohir whispered to his brother, though his eyes were fixed on the group of riders coming closer with each passing minute. 

His brother was right, Aragorn did look different. The calm and composed man they had seen crowned King of Gondor in Minas Tirith was not the one rapidly approaching them, as this one was unkempt and had an unsettling fire in his eyes that the twins had never seen before. His sea-green eyes were rimmed with red in addition to his hair and beard were scraggly and messy, reminiscent of Aragorn’s appearance after he returned from every single one of his many excursions into the wild for weeks on end. 

When the King of Gondor and his escort arrived before the twins, Glorfindel, and the marchwardens assigned to this section of the border, they all dismounted and approached the elves with the politeness expected, though the air was rife with tension. 

Aragorn did not embrace his brothers or Glorfindel when they came near him. He did not speak for several moments. Instead, he scrutinized the trio, as if he were looking for something or someone that was not present. 

“Where is he?” was the first thing he asked. His voice was calm but there was an edge to it. 

“Who?” Now Elladan was confused. Their foster-brother had not greeted them or embraced them as he always had in the past. Not only that, he had no idea who Aragorn was talking about, and Elrohir appeared to be as clueless as he was. Glorfindel’s mouth was set in a thin line and a stony expression had replaced his normal cheerfulness. His arms were not crossed, though one hand ghosted over the scabbard of his sword before settling on his thigh. 

“He is not here, Aragorn.” Glorfindel’s tone had a dangerous tone to it, though their foster-brother did not seem worried by it. He turned to the balrog-slayer and gave him a stern look. 

“Then I must request for you to let me pass, Lord Glorfindel.” His smile held no mirth, only malice. The twins could only watch as the former mentor and student squared off against each other in a battle of intimidation. 

“My apologies, King Aragorn, but I have strict orders from King Thranduil himself to not let you pass. Under no circumstances are you allowed to enter the Elvenking’s realm,” Glorfindel replied. 

“How do you have any right to keep me from entering, my lord?” Aragorn sneered, a sharp contrast to his earlier polite but cold tone. The twins could not help but gasp at the sudden change in their foster-brother. “You are a simple messenger of the king and I am not sure that I can trust your word. Surely, you would not want to make an enemy of Gondor, Lord Glorfindel. It would be a most...unwise decision.” 

Glorfindel was undeterred by Aragorn’s attempts at intimidation and the desperate gleam in his eyes. “I have strict orders from King Thranduil. I cannot grant you passage through this realm,” he said. 

“Legolas is not yours or King Thranduil’s to control. Let me through or you shall regret it,” Aragorn hissed, taking a step forward while his guards watched with thinly-veiled anxiety. 

He could not stand by and watch any longer. Elladan quickly moved in front of Glorfindel and came face to face with his foster-brother, clearly angered by his intervention. “Aragorn, please be reasonable. Legolas is here of his own accord. Perhaps it is best if you leave, though. Lord Gimli is in Erebor and would love to see you. He inquired about your well-being while Elrohir and I were in Dale, though we did not have any answers for him.” 

Hopefully, that would pacify his foster-brother, even if it was only for a moment. 

His words had no effect. Something in Aragorn’s eyes seemed to snap and he grabbed Elladan by his arm, pulling him out of his way. He was too shocked to stop the man, though he quickly snapped out of it and wrapped his hand around his forearm, drawing the king’s attention. 

“Aragorn, what has gotten into you?” Elladan whispered. However, there was no verbal response. 

After a moment, Aragorn shook his head, giving him a malevolent smile before drawing his sword and swinging it at him and Elrohir. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas arrives at the fortress and is reunited with his father while the twins face trouble at the border.

“I cannot help but be worried, Erestor. What if he is not happy to see me? It has been a long time and he still does not know about what has happened to Celeblasdes. I do not regret my decision to withhold the information about her injuries, especially since she specifically asked me to do so, but I know that he will be angry regardless of this fact.” 

Thranduil had been pacing for so long that Erestor would not be surprised if he had worn a hole in the rug in his study. Legolas would arrive at the fortress soon and it took everything in the chief counselor’s power to prevent the king from taking his horse from the stables and riding out to meet his son. However, after years of dealing with stubborn rulers from Finrod to Gil-Galad, he would not back down when he knew he was right. 

“I have known you and your son for thousands of years, Thranduil. Trust me when I say that he will forgive you, even though this is something that will most likely make him mad, at least for a moment. But you must consider this as well: he has not seen you for months and the two of you have always had an incredibly strong relationship. I highly doubt that this will change that. It was the wish of Celeblasdes to withhold this particular piece of information from Legolas and you respected this wish. Even if he is mad at you, I suspect that a part of him shall be happy that you honored her request,” Erestor replied smoothly. 

The king stopped his pacing at the reply and some of the tension that had accumulated began to dissipate. A moment and a glare from Erestor later, Thranduil had sat down on one of the chairs in his study and took the glass of water that the chief counselor offered him, taking small sips. 

“As always, you are right,” he said quietly. Erestor gave him a small smile in response, though it did little to calm his nerves.

***

“Tauriel, what if he is unhappy to see me? I ran away from Minas Tirith and incurred the wrath of Aragorn, not to mention the fact that I did not contact him for months. This is also avoiding the fact that I went on a nearly-impossible quest that was guaranteed to be a suicide mission without his permission. He said he had forgiven me at the coronation and we shared a happy reunion, but I am still worried that this will cause issues between us,” Legolas fretted. 

The entry and passage through Eryn Lasgalen had sparked frivolous worry in her friend about the state of his relationship with his father, King Thranduil. Tauriel knew that Legolas had nothing to worry about but he would not listen to her. At this point, she was seriously considering slapping him upside the head, though she doubted it would do anything besides warrant a stern look from her mother. Besides, she was always happy to help her friend.

“Las, you have nothing to worry about. Your father misses you so much. He wished to come with us and meet you in Lothlórien, but Erestor, Glorfindel, and Galdis forbade him from going as it would be far too dangerous for him to travel at this time.” Tauriel cringed at the memory of that particular argument. After they decided that Arwen, herself, and Haldir would be leaving to go to Lothlórien, Thranduil insisted on accompanying them to see his son, though that was immediately vetoed by Erestor and later rejected by Glorfindel and Galdis. The king would simply have to wait to see his son when he arrived in Eryn Lasgalen and Tauriel estimated that they would be there in an hour or so given their current pace. 

“I know, Taur. It’s just hard not to be afraid,” he replied, smiling at his friend. 

“Orcs and oliphaunts don’t scare you, but a family reunion does?” Tauriel teased.

“I love my father, but he can be a bit intimidating, even to me,” Legolas responded with a grin. “I cannot begin to imagine what it is like to be someone he hates. If I had to choose between facing his wrath or Sauron’s in that instance, I would most definitely choose Sauron.” 

“A wise choice,” Tauriel laughed. 

***

Everything was as Legolas remembered as he dismounted his horse and began his slow walk into the main courtyard, the others trailing behind him. The courtyard was empty, save three elves standing near the entrance to the fortress, deep in discussion until they spotted the group. Erestor looked up first, followed by Galion who laid a hand on his father, prompting the elf to glance across the courtyard and subsequently lay eyes on his son. 

Rebuilding and purging their lands of the evil of Sauron had taken its toll on his father, though a lightness surrounded him that outshone the weariness Legolas could sense in his fëa. He could not help but tear up at the sight of him. He was home.

“Ada,” Legolas murmured. His legs acted of their own accord, carrying him across the pavilion. His father met him halfway and swept him up in a tight hug without a moment’s hesitation, burying his face in his son’s hair. 

“Ion nin, you are here,” his father whispered into his ear, hugging him tighter. Legolas involuntarily let out a sob. Everything he had been through, not only in the past six months but during the quest to destroy the ring was all over. Salty tears fell down his face in rivulets as he cried into his father’s shoulder as he was overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions he felt. 

“Ada, I have missed you so much. I am so sorry, I wanted to leave but I couldn’t so I had to escape. This is all my fault,” he sobbed. “If I was stronger or-” 

“Las,” his father said gently. He looked up and saw his father smiling at him with tears brimming in his eyes, threatening to spill on his cheeks. “It is not your fault and you are not weak. You are stronger than you shall ever know and I am so proud of you, ion nin. You are a hero,” his father’s voice cracked at the end and he pulled him into a hug once more, though this one was shorter, as Galdis stepped forward and interrupted them, a grave look on her face. 

“Thranduil, we must tell him,” Galdis said. “Her wish no longer applies now that he has returned.” 

Legolas pulled away from his father and looked up, locking eyes with Galdis. His former mentor steadily met his gaze and he gasped as he took in her appearance, having not paid close attention to her on the ride to the fortress. Her cheeks had hollowed out and her body was gaunt, while her hair had become dull and her eyes reflected the weariness shown by the bags under her eyes. 

Celeblasdes’ absence, Galdis’ appearance, it could only mean one thing. “No,” Legolas whispered. His knees buckled and he would have collapsed onto the stone if it were not for the healer encircling her arms around his waist and pulling him close to her. 

“Las, Celeblasdes is not dead. She was seriously injured in the battle that took place here. As your father told you in one of his letters, the enemy set fire to the forest and while we were able to put out the fires, Leineth was trapped in a ring of fallen trees that had been caught in the blaze. She was already injured and unable to move, and,” her voice cracked and she had to pause for a moment, the memories of that night overwhelming her. “Celeblasdes pushed the trees out of the way and carried Leineth out of the flames. Leineth suffered only slight burns in addition to her wounds, but Celeblasdes - her hands, her hands were severely burned, burned down to the bone in some places. We did not have to amputate, but she will never regain full function. It is unlikely that she will even regain most of her range of motion. She did not want us to tell you what had happened, she begged your father to keep it a secret from you. I am so sorry, Las, but we had to honor her wish.” 

Legolas let out a sob of relief when he heard his former mentor was alive, but his relief quickly turned into dread as Galdis explained what had happened to Celeblasdes. Part of him wished to be angry, to scream at them, and demand more than what they had told him, but he knew why they did not tell him and as much as he wished he did not, he understood Celeblasdes’ reasons for keeping him in the dark. 

He straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his tunic. “Can I see her?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Galdis said. He allowed her to take his hand and lead him into the fortress, Erestor, and Galion shutting the doors behind them. 

***

Aragorn raised his sword to strike but Elladan and Elrohir could not move out of the way, something keeping them in their place, leaving them to watch as their foster-brother swung his sword at them, only for Glorfindel to tackle him to the ground and disarm him before knocking him out with a well-placed punch. A look from the captain had the marchwardens present surround Aragorn’s escort, who quickly laid down their weapons and allowed themselves to be frisked by the elves. To Elrohir, it looked as if they were relieved that their king had been subdued, though he was not sure as to why, besides the fact that he had committed an act of war. 

Glorfindel searched Aragorn and quickly rid him of his knives, his sword, and anything that could be used as a weapon before pulling a coil of rope out of his pack and using it to bind Aragorn’s hands. Without a single word, he grabbed the man and draped him over Asfaloth’s back. “We are taking him to the fortress with the escort. King Thranduil can decide what he shall do with him when we arrive.” 

The marchwardens nodded in assent, Pelingail, the chief marchwarden stepped forward and helped Leineth arrange the escort of Aragorn in a line while more elves dropped from the trees to take the men’s horses. The chief marchwarden helped tie them up and place them on their horses while elves took the reins of each of the horses and began leading them on the path to the fortress. Leineth looked back once at Glorfindel before continuing with the group, clearly expecting them to follow later. With the rest of the group gone and the area vacant, as the marchwardens went back to their positions, the captain turned back to Elladan and Elrohir, concern written clearly on his face. 

“Are you two okay?” Glorfindel asked quietly. 

“We are, I think,” Elrohir responded while his brother nodded in agreement. Truth be told, he did not know what to think. Their foster-brother had attacked them without any sign of remorse. What had happened to him?

“Then we should leave,” he said, though Glorfindel’s face clearly said, “we will discuss this later”. The twins mounted their horses while the captain clicked his tongue at Asfaloth. The horse followed his owner and the twins followed the pair, beginning their slow journey back to the fortress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pelingail means "fading star" in Sindarin. He is the chief marchwarden of the borders of Eryn Lasgalen, dividing his time between the four sides.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas visits Celeblasdes while Arwen has a heated conversation with her brothers, leading to an unexpected moment with Tauriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, my most sincere apologies for this delay. This week has been really crazy for me and I keep arguing with my mom which is not helping things lol. Updates should be more regular after this.

His hand rested on the doorknob while Legolas summoned the strength to enter the private room in the healing wing that held his former mentor. It was not that he did not want to see her, he did, but he could not help but worry about what awaited him in the room. Galdis’ ominous warning echoed in his mind as he turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open. 

The dying rays of the setting sun streamed in through the windows to the room, illuminating a lone figure lying in the bed tucked into the corner. Thick bandages covered her hands and her forearms, giving the appearance of clubs rather than appendages, though Legolas was glad to see that her hands were still attached after the severe burns she received. A thin sheen of sweat covered her face, and as he approached, Celeblasdes’ face contorted and she shifted in her sleep, murmuring words underneath her breath that were just beyond Legolas’ hearing. He moved closer and kneeled at her bedside, finally at eye level with her head. Her nose twitched and a distressed frown settled on her face. She began to mumble once more, though this time Legolas was able to hear her. 

“Ada, don’t go. Too dangerous. Naneth...just us. Can’t lose you. Please,” she whispered. “The sword...bad. Melian...not to.” She tried to turn over, but the heavy blankets rendered her immobile. 

Her father…

“She must be dreaming of her ada’s departure to look for Túrin,” Legolas murmured. Celeblasdes did not speak of her father often, though the tales of his exploits were sung by many bards and poets. The legend the elf had become was the elf that Legolas was familiar with, not who he truly was. 

It was not important now, though. 

He cursed himself for being so absorbed in his own concerns and not having the strength to resist Aragorn’s will and return home from Minas Tirith earlier. Perhaps if he had, something would be different. Perhaps his mentor would be somewhere other than lying in the healing wing, her hands mangled and her life forever changed. 

Legolas was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice the elleth on the bed stirring. 

  
“Las? Is that you?” Her voice was raspy from disuse and she went into a coughing fit as soon as she spoke, but tears filled his eyes regardless.

“Cel, you’re alive. How do you feel?” It was hard to contain his excitement, but he spoke quietly for her sake, as she was clearly still weary from the medicine and the treatment. He was no healer, but he doubted that she would stay awake for very long, as her eyelids were already fluttering. 

“The same as always, now. Hurts, but ‘s fine. How are you, Las?” Celeblasdes slurred. Even her voice exuded exhaustion and pain. Sleep had given her a relatively peaceful countenance, but the lines of pain and tension that had been smoothed out and faded slightly now marred her pale face. Even now, she was being kind to him and putting his needs before hers, making him feel even worse about his own selfishness. 

He never specifically asked about Celeblasdes, Galdis, or any of his friends, assuming them to be fine as his father never mentioned otherwise. If he had asked, maybe his father would have told the truth and he would have been able to leave immediately. His own foolishness was his downfall once more. 

  
“I am okay, Cel. I am only angry at myself for not returning sooner. How I fare does not matter right now, though. The important thing is how you feel. I talked to Galdis about your condition,” he responded.    
  


Celeblasdes sighed and winced as her arms inadvertently twitched and the raw flesh of her hands rubbed against their bandages. “How is she? She’s so sad when she looks at me, but ‘m so tired that I can’t do anything. I miss her.” 

The memory of Galdis stumbling and the feeling of his hands brushing her ribs through her traveling clothes flashed through his mind before he could push it away. “She’s worried about you, so is Tauriel. The best thing that you can do is rest, Cel. Save your strength,” he whispered. 

The elf nodded wearily, her eyes already closing. A moment later, she was asleep once more. Legolas pressed a soft kiss on the crown of her head like she always had when he was an elfling before leaving the room, softly shutting the door behind him. 

  
***

Elrohir could feel his throat constrict as the fortress came into sight. His foster-brother had committed an act of war against the last elven kingdom left on Middle Earth, Glorfindel had not said a word to either of them during the entire ride, and his brother was too stunned to speak. Erestor was waiting for them with a fully-armed guard outside the entrance to the fortress, his face blank. Scouts had been following them in the trees since they left the border and he would not be surprised if the entire kingdom was now on alert. Glorfindel left Asfaloth as soon as they entered the courtyard and Elrohir watched as he had a brief conversation with Erestor, though he had no idea as to what they were saying until the captain turned around and ordered them to untie Aragorn’s escort. 

“Pardon? We are letting them walk free?” He was unable to contain his surprise at the order, though his fingers quickly untied the elven rope that had bound the man whom he had been tasked to guard. He rubbed his wrists and nodded in thanks at Elrohir, his eyes shining with relief. 

“These are the orders of King Thranduil,” Erestor said, his face blank. “The men of King Aragorn’s escort are to be taken to the guest quarters in the east wing of the fortress while the king will be taken to the healing wing where Lady Carafin and Lady Galdis are waiting. King Thranduil will have an audience with the men this evening, but they must be given time to rest and eat beforehand. Guards, please take the men to their quarters. I will accompany Lord Glorfindel and take King Aragorn to the healing wing with the help of Captain Leineth.” His tone left no room for questioning his orders. The guards moved immediately and the men fell in place, quickly disappearing inside the fortress while Glorfindel carefully undid the ropes on Asfaloth and hoisted Aragorn over his shoulder, Erestor following him after shooting a glance at the twins that could only mean “we will discuss this later.” Stable hands came to take the horses and Pelingail followed, leaving the twins alone in the courtyard. 

However, their solitude was temporary, as the sound of light footsteps could be heard and shadows fell in the doorway, revealing Arwen and Tauriel once they emerged. Their sister’s face was drawn though fury blazed in her eyes, making Elrohir wish that he could be anywhere but here. Elladan however…

The sight of their sister so angry made his brother defensive, his posture tense and his face set in a tight frown. An argument was inevitable…

“Elladan, Elrohir, I heard what transpired at the border from Leineth. Are you okay?” Her voice was quiet, though some concern seeped through. 

“We are okay, Arwen. Glorfindel subdued Aragorn before he could strike,” Elladan replied, his voice tight. 

“Then you must see now why I have been wary of him ever since I met the young man. He could have killed you both, and he probably would have if Glorfindel had not been there,” Arwen snapped. “Time and time again, I told you that I did not trust him and that something was wrong, but you never believed me, you always took his side. I would not be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you two.” 

Elrohir could hear her voice soften as it trailed off, but he could not help but bristle in anger at her statement. He opened his mouth to respond to her, but Elladan beat him to it. 

“I do not see how you can make any judgments about Aragorn’s character, Arwen. After all, you did leave us to go to Eryn Lasgalen after naneth sailed. Years passed and you did not come home, you barely wrote. Can you blame us for taking in Estel as one of our own after our sister abandoned us to grieve our loss alone?” Elladan snapped.

Rather than back off, Arwen snarled in response and stepped closer to her brothers. “Both of you have been blinded by your affection for this Edain, just like adar was. What now? Shall you side with him after he attacked you? He is ill, Elladan. He has been for a long time, but you are clearly too blind to see it.” 

Elrohir bristled at his sister’s caustic remarks, finally stepping into the conversation to defend both his foster-brother and his twin. “You speak as if you are all-knowing and wise, though you are no better than-” 

“Stop it. All of you, stop this immediately!” Tauriel yelled, inserting herself between Arwen and the twins and pushing them away from each other. “You are all acting like spoiled elflings. It is pointless to argue about Aragorn and the state of his being, it will not help him or anyone else in the slightest. Carafin and my naneth are examining him now, and we will know more once they are finished. For now, I suggest you all stay away from each other because your emotions are running too high.” Without another word, she grabbed Arwen’s hand and led her into the fortress, leaving Elladan and Elrohir standing alone in the courtyard. 

Tauriel did not speak as they traversed the winding pathways in the fortress on the way to her quarters, only glancing back occasionally to make sure that Arwen was alright. The elf’s face was drawn and her hand was clammy, but nothing could be done until they reached her rooms. 

The moment that she turned the knob and shut the door behind them, Arwen threw herself into her arms and squeezed her tightly, burying her head into her shoulder. The action caught Tauriel off guard and she stumbled backward, her back hitting the door with a light thud, though she wrapped her arms around Arwen and tangled one hand in her long black hair regardless. 

“I cannot help but feel angry at my brothers, even though they are right. I did abandon them to mourn alone, I ran away,” she whispered. “If I had been there…” 

“It is in the past, mellon. All you can do is move forward. Your brothers love you dearly and they act out of concern, just as you do. Hopefully, spending time away from them will help both you and them calm down,” Tauriel responded. It hurt her to see her friend in so much pain, but only time would help the rift within her family heal. 

Arwen sighed in affirmation and nuzzled her head further into Tauriel’s shoulder before pulling away slightly. “What would I do without you, Taur?” 

“You would survive just fine without me, Arwen. You do not need me,” she murmured. The close proximity made her head swim but she couldn’t bring herself to pull away. 

“Maybe I do not, but I still want you with me,” she breathed, her breaths mingling with Tauriel’s, as their lips were only inches apart now. Something made her believe that Arwen was not talking about friendship, though doubt continued to weigh her down. 

Her friend leaned closer and Tauriel closed her eyes, shuddering when Arwen’s lips brushed against hers in a featherlight kiss. The other elf pulled away, her face full of concern at her actions, but Tauriel simply shook her head and cupped one of Arwen’s cheeks, her cheeks heating as the other elf’s breath hitched and she leaned into her hand. 

“Arwen,” she whispered. “I like you, a lot. I-” 

“Shhh,” she responded, sealing their lips in a soft kiss that Tauriel could not help but reciprocate. When they pulled away Arwen kissed her cheek softly. 

“I feel the same way, Taur. I have for a long time,” Arwen said before kissing the other elf again. 

Her back was stiff and the angle that her body was pressed against the door was uncomfortable, but the slight discomfort was instantly forgotten as Arwen’s body melted into hers and they fell into each other’s arms, their concerns and fears temporarily forgotten in the light of new love. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn is healed, though a long journey remains ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make this chapter much longer by including some other parts, but I decided that focusing on Aragorn's healing would be best. Most of the healing process I completely made up, the only mentions I make to other things are the spiritual oasis (inspiration from Avatar the Last Airbender) and my general understanding/knowledge of healing I suppose. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

When Erestor, Glorfindel, and Leineth walked into the healing wing carrying the unconscious King of Gondor, Galdis knew that the meeting at the border had gone awry. It took most of her willpower not to throw down the herbs she had been carefully sorting for the past hour and snap at them, though her anger was more focused on Glorfindel and Erestor. Leineth would never pull such a foolish stunt that would result in a situation like this. She exhaled deeply through her nose and gingerly set the athelas down on the table before standing up and promptly gripping the table edge as the ground swayed beneath her feet. She could feel Carafin’s worry radiating off of her body, but she ignored it in order to focus on making it to the room that Aragorn had been placed in. Taking another deep breath, she straightened up and slowly loosened the vice-like grip she had on the table, only to feel a large hand gently grasp her waist. She did not have to look to her left to see who had come to her aid, though she glanced to her side regardless. 

Galdis met Thranduil’s concerned gaze, though she only sighed in response and let him help her make her way to the room. The king was still unconscious on the bed, though he was now wearing the robes often worn by patients of the healing wing. Carafin was leaning over him, examining him. Her face was grim. Thranduil looked at Aragorn, then looked at her. He opened his mouth, though Galdis interrupted him. 

“No. I will not do it, Thranduil. I do not care what you say, I cannot do it. Celeblasdes,” her voice cracked at the mention of her wife’s name and she gingerly rubbed her sleeve on her face to rid herself of the tears that were brimming in her eyes. “My wife needs my full attention. I cannot sleep, I cannot eat, all of my attention is focused on keeping her alive and finding something, finding anything that could help her. If something happens to her....if something happens I would never forgive myself.” 

“You are the only one who can help him, Galdis. I would not ask you if I knew of someone else who could heal Aragorn,” Thranduil pleaded. “I made a promise to Elrond before he left Middle Earth for Valinor to protect his children, including Aragorn. We must help him. If you wish to leave here, or never help me again after this, that is fine. But I beg you, please treat Estel.” 

She stiffened at the mention of his childhood name, shaking her head and cursing under her breath. There were days that she wished she was not a healer, for the burden that came with her profession was one that was nearly too heavy for her to bear at times. No oath bound her, though her conscience urged her to help the young man lying unconscious on the bed. 

“A healer’s job is never done, they cannot help but heal all they see, even those they hate,” Galdis murmured. It was a phrase that her father often said to her when he was still alive when exhaustion had not infected every fiber of her being and her fëa still held lightness and hope within. Turning away would be so easy. Walking away from the room and not looking back, not even stealing a glance would be effortless, but she could not bring herself to do it. Taking small steps, she slowly walked to Aragorn’s bedside and sat down on the edge, closely observing the king’s sleeping face. 

Pain coupled with crippling loneliness emanated from his being and Galdis closed her eyes, gripping the wooden frame of the bed. Despite his actions, a small part of her heart twinged at the feeling of him so disturbed, so empty. 

Were the man an elf, he would have faded long ago. 

A cool weight settled in her hands and her thumbs, acting on their own accord, traced the object in her hands as she listened to the water that the bowl contained slosh quietly as she shifted in her spot. Galdis opened her eyes and stared at her reflection in the clay bowl that Carafin must have placed in her grasp before shaking herself out of her reverie and settling closer to Aragorn, his face now much closer to her own. The water was imbued with special properties, as it was taken from the spiritual oasis deep within the fortress, blessed with water taken from Queen Melian’s own looking glass. She gingerly dipped her fingers in the bowl, waiting for a burning sensation to take over her body or for her hands to crumble to ash as she always feared would happen, though the only feeling she was met with was that of the water surrounding her fingers. 

Willing her hands to stay steady, she slowly opened Aragorn’s mouth and allowed the water that had collected on her fingers to drip into his mouth before gently cupping his chin and closing his mouth for him. Galdis dipped her hand into the water once more, though this time she marked his forehead, the space between his clavicles, and then his heart. Her eyes slipped shut as she gently wiped her fingers on the linen of the bed and she could feel a presence tugging at the corners of her mind. Darkness materialized around her and the unconscious king, though she paid no attention to it, instead choosing to focus on the soft light that surrounded Aragorn. The tendrils slowly slithered outwards as she pulled the presence closer to her, chasing away the darkness. A bright light burst forth as the weary soul touched her, the shadows evaporating in the warmth of the radiant glow that emanated from the king’s body. 

As the brilliance faded, her vision cleared and she found herself in the healing wing sitting at Aragorn’s bedside, though now the stars were shining and Ithil was high in the sky. The Edain twitched and seized up, spewing murky grey liquid from his lips as his eyes flew open and he continued to cough to the point of dry heaving. 

Galdis let her feet touch the floor, only for it to disappear from under her as darkness flooded her vision and her limbs turned into nothingness, the thud on the floor being the last noise she heard before exhaustion pulled her under. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Erestor meet with the captain of Aragorn's guard while Glorfindel greets Gimli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hi y'all, and sorry for the long wait between chapters! I was taking an intensive course to get into my second major so I didn't have much time to work on fanfiction, but updates should be more regular now! This chapter is much longer than I intended as well, but there was so much to cover that it was necessary. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Erestor was unable to withhold a sigh of relief at the sight of Aragorn’s eyes flying open as he coughed up the last of the dark essence that had been residing within him. Glorfindel laid a hand on his shoulder and he met his mate’s eyes after a moment. 

_While the dark essence may have been purged from his body, Estel has a long way to go before he will be healed. Even then though, he will still have scars._

Erestor could feel the resignation in his mate’s tone over their bond. _I know, Fin. I am worried that the situation will only get worse as he heals and must come to terms with the consequences of his actions. After Denethor, if the King of Gondor is unstable and the people know…_

_It could destabilize the tenuous peace that has fallen over the lands. Not to mention the implications of his actions regarding his relationship with the realm of Eryn Lasgalen. The prince will never be the same, and Aragorn must accept that this is his fault. All we can hope for is that Legolas will also heal over time._

Erestor squeezed Glorfindel’s hand and sent a wave of warmth through the bond. Thranduil had already left with Galdis. Had it not been for him, the healer would have fallen to the floor, her energy completely drained after healing the young king of Gondor. 

Soon after waking up, Aragorn fell asleep once more, though his skin had taken on a healthier hue than the sickly pallor that stained his skin before. Guards were stationed outside his room while Carafin worked inside, keeping an eye on him. Their presence was no longer required. Erestor shot one final glance at the young Edain asleep in the bed before following his mate out of the room, bidding the healer a curt nod and softly shutting the door behind him. 

Leineth was waiting for them outside of the room, a relieved look resting on her face that made Erestor quirk an eyebrow at the sight. She had left the room with Thranduil after Galdis collapsed, though the king was nowhere in sight. 

“Lord Gimli has arrived from Erebor, Counsellor. Legolas’ whereabouts are unknown at the moment, though Haldir is looking for him. Thranduil is…” she hesitated, an odd look flitting across her face. “Thranduil is preparing to meet with the leader of Aragorn’s escort and wishes for you to be in attendance. Captain, can you please meet with Lord Gimli? Counsellor Idhreniel had to leave unexpectedly for Dale. I myself would go, but my presence has been requested in Erebor for rebuilding efforts.” 

“Of course, Commander. Thank you for informing us,” Erestor responded, a calm look resting on his features once more. “How is Galdis fairing?” 

Leineth smiled softly at the mention of the healer, though he could feel the nervousness radiating off of her body. Galdis and Celeblasdes had taken her in when her parents had died in the War of the Last Alliance, though the elleth was already close to maturity at that time. Despite this, she developed a strong bond with her adoptive parents and remained close to them. Guilt still weighed heavily on her shoulders, as she saw the horrific injuries that Celeblasdes had sustained on her hands and forearms as her fault. Her grief would only be assuaged by time. 

“It was simply exhaustion from the healing session. All she requires is rest and nourishment,” Leineth replied, her face darkening after a moment. “I knew that she was losing weight, but her health is worse than I believed it to be. Her own recuperation takes priority. Galdis will not be performing her duties for some time,” she murmured as her voice trailed off into silence. 

The tense look on her face faded and a formal smile replaced her grimace, though the happy expression did not reach her eyes. “I must leave now. I bid you both good luck,” Leineth said before turning on her heel and exiting the healing wing, disappearing from sight. 

Glorfindel and Erestor soon followed, their soft footsteps not making a single echo through the cavernous halls of the fortress, stopping once they reached the point where the path split into two. 

He rose up onto his toes and gave his mate a soft kiss on the cheek. “Say hello to Gimli for me. I know you do not require any assistance, but I suggest being honest with him about the prince’s whereabouts. If Haldir is unable to find Legolas we may have to go ourselves, but I have faith in him,” Erestor whispered. 

“I hope that you will be able to ascertain some useful information from what Aragorn’s chief guard tells you. He has been troubled for a long time, yes, but his condition must have dramatically worsened after the War of the Ring. Be careful.” With that, Glorfindel kissed the crown of Erestor’s head before departing for the left path, soon disappearing out of sight.

  
Erestor stayed right on the path and walked for some time before reaching Thranduil’s private council room. He stopped before the carved wooden doors and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the tense meeting ahead of him. 

Thranduil sat at the head of the meeting table while a man with long brown hair tied back in warrior braids sat at the other end, his fingers gripping the table edge as if his life depended on it. 

“Thank you for coming, Erestor. This is Boron, the captain of Aragorn’s escort,” Thranduil said, a cordial tone masking any other emotions he may have been feeling. “Are we ready to begin?” 

Erestor took the place next to the king and looked at the man, his heart clenching slightly at the fear in his eyes. “I believe we are. Captain Boron, please tell us about Aragorn’s behavior in the past months. How has he been behaving?” 

The captain took a shaky breath and sipped at the water sitting before him, the once-calm surface threatening to spill over the sides of the glass as his hands trembled. “For a time, things were good in Gondor. Our victory at the Black Gate hung in the air for several months, though it was undercut by the horrible losses that we had been dealt with. King Aragorn seemed happy, at ease in his new role, though paranoia quickly overtook him. He found darkness and evil wherever he looked,” Boron said, his eyes downcast. “He is an honorable man, I know this. But something is wrong with him. Were he in his right mind, he would not hurt anyone, especially his own kin. Please, you must believe me. Gondor wishes no ill on Eryn Lasgalen!” Boron exclaimed, his nails now digging marks into the soft wood. 

“We know you do not,” Thranduil replied calmly. “Aragorn is ill. His pain and anger have tainted him. It would be unjust to punish him and both of our peoples over what has transpired. I cannot deny that King Aragorn has caused us pain and threatened us, but I can forgive him for his transgressions. However, I will not speak for my son. He is the one that Aragorn harmed the most.” Thranduil’s face hardened and Erestor could feel the grief rising in the king’s heart. Legolas was the only family he had left. If anything were to happen to him, the king would be broken beyond repair. 

The man visibly relaxed despite the tense air that hung in the room. Carefully dabbing the sweat that had beaded on his forehead during their conversation. “Thank you for your kindness, King Thranduil. It will not be forgotten,” Boron replied, relief seeping into his tone. 

The Elvenking tilted his head in acknowledgment. “You and your men will stay here until King Aragorn is well enough to leave. Do not worry, you will be able to leave your corridors, though certain areas will naturally be off-limits. If you wish, you are welcome to train with our soldiers to keep in shape for the journey ahead, though you do not have to decide now. Someone shall take you back to your quarters and you are free to speak to your men then,” Thranduil said, rising from the table, Erestor following suit. “We will meet more, Captain Boron. But this meeting has come to an end. I bid you farewell and good night.”

***

Gimli came into sight as Glorfindel rounded the final corner, his back turned to the elf. He made his footsteps audible as he moved closer and the dwarf turned around in an instant, the concerned look on his face softening at the sight of the elf so calm. 

“Lord Glorfindel, it is a pleasure to see you again,” Gimli said, nodding his head in a gesture of welcome. He glanced from side to side, his voice dropping to a whisper as he continued. “Where is Legolas? Is he okay? I left as soon as I received the letter from Thranduil, though I was ultimately waylaid by an issue regarding trade between Dale and Erebor.” 

“Follow me,” Glorfindel replied, turning on his heel and walking through the winding halls with Gimli. “We do not know where Legolas is at the moment, though Haldir is searching for him. No one has seen him since he visited Celeblasdes in the healing wing.” 

The dwarf sighed and rubbed his beard, some of the tension that had deflated upon his arrival within the fortress returning to his body. “And Aragorn?”

“Galdis performed a purification ritual on him earlier today. While the darkness that has manifested in his soul is gone, he has a long journey ahead of him before he is fully recovered,” Glorfindel responded, his eyes focused on the doors ahead, getting closer by the minute. 

Gimli gasped, the sound echoing in the vast caverns that comprised the fortress. “Darkness? Purification ritual? What happened to Aragorn?” 

Glorfindel shook his head and continued his pace, stopping once they reached the doors to Thranduil’s study. “Truth be told, I know little about what afflicted him,” he said quietly. “Matters of the soul and the healing arts are unfamiliar to me, beyond battlefield medicine. Thranduil and Carafin will explain further.” 

He gently knocked on the door, smiling lightly when his mate opened it and let the elf and the dwarf inside. Thranduil was sitting on a sofa with Carafin close to the softly-crackling fire, deep in conversation. When they entered, the Elvenking turned away from the healer and smiled at Gimli, the lines of weariness on his face smoothening out. “Hello, Gimli. Thank you for coming.” 

“Legolas needs friends with him during this time. I would be unable to live with myself if I did not come to his aid.” The dwarf sat down in a chair to the right of the second couch in the study, one that faced Thranduil. Erestor squeezed his mate’s hand as they both took seats on the couch. 

Thranduil’s smile faded quickly, being replaced by a serious look. The shadows created by the fire flickered across his elegant features. “Now that we are all present, I believe that it is time we discussed what is ailing King Aragorn.” 

The Elvenking looked at Carafin, the healer’s face taut with weariness. She exchanged a glance with him before speaking. “Men are the race most susceptible to evil and the darkness which it chooses to hide in,” she began, her voice hesitant. “Emotions carry power, trauma can cause lasting damage to both the body and the soul. Aragorn’s life has been full of tragedies, ranging from the loss of his parents as an infant to the deaths he witnessed at the Battle of Pelennor Fields. Loneliness, anger, and sadness took root in his heart, slowly darkening his soul over time. His emotions manifested into a toxic, corrupting force that has been twisting his core. This purification ritual that Galdis performed cleansed him, pulling the darkness out of him. His spirit is clean once more, but this is only the beginning. Aragorn never learned to cope with his trauma and he must do so if he wishes to remain pure and heal the gaping wounds that remain in his mind and soul,” Carafin finished, slowly letting go of the fabric of her tunic that she had unwittingly bunched up in her hands. “His recovery will be a long and arduous process, one that requires help. Aragorn cannot stay here forever, as he has his own kingdom to run. This raises the question, what shall we do when it is time for him to leave?” 

A heavy silence hung in the room, broken by Erestor. 

“We must find someone to accompany him to Gondor, someone to assist him in his recovery. Someone who will keep Aragorn in check and on the right path,” Erestor said quietly, his eyes focused on the tea in his hands. “Some of the Dúnedain have chosen to emigrate to Gondor. Aragorn built strong bonds with his people over the many years that he spent traveling Arda. Perhaps one of them may be of assistance to us.” 

Thranduil sighed deeply and nodded in agreement. “We need to contact Steward Faramir and Lady Éowyn immediately.” 

***

Night had fallen and the forest was dark, though Haldir did not feel any concern. The first priority after the battle in Eryn Lasgalen was over was to destroy the remaining spider nests and orc camps, and they had all been wiped out months ago. For the first time in thousands of years, it was safe to walk through the forest without weapons on hand. 

Out of habit, or a need for familiarity, Haldir strapped his long knives to his thighs regardless. 

The only tracks on the ground were those made by animals and Haldir carefully avoided them. He had not bothered searching the fortress beyond checking Legolas’ rooms, as he knew the prince would not be inside. 

Since he was an elfling, his favorite place to be was in the woods surrounding the fortress, either in the trees or on the ground beneath them. Thranduil was not convinced that his son was not part-chipmunk and Haldir found no fault with this belief. Legolas would probably live happily among the animals of the woods. 

He walked along the treeline, his eyes scanning the foliage while his ears attentively listened to the sounds of the nighttime.

“For a former-marchwarden, you seem to be a lousy tracker.” Haldir’s head snapped up at the sound, his eyes quickly fixating on the elf laying on a tree branch 30 feet off the ground. Wordlessly, he scaled the tree and sat across from Legolas on the thick branch, staring at the elf before him.

“Perhaps my target is simply a good hider,” he retorted, his tone lacking malice. “I consider myself to be an excellent tracker.” 

Legolas smiled ruefully, his eyes never meeting Haldir’s. One of his knives was resting in his right hand as his left traced the intricate design etched into the metal. 

“Did I do the right thing by leaving? Sauron has been vanquished, yes, but Aragorn appears to be broken beyond repair, Celeblasdes’ hands are mangled and shall never heal completely, and Galdis is so thin that I fear the wind could carry her away. If someone else had taken my place, would they be okay?” Legolas asked, his eyes finally meeting Haldir’s. The bright hue that normally sparkled within the coffee-brown orbs was dulled, matching the bags under his eyes and the lines of stress that decorated his face. 

“We will never know, Las,” he answered quietly. “But I believe that you did do the right thing by joining the fellowship. It is possible that Celeblasdes would have been injured if you were present or not, and Aragorn may have snapped even if you were in Eryn Lasgalen.” 

Legolas sighed, gracefully slipping off of the branch and skillfully making his way to the ground, Haldir following. “I know, but it is hard not to wonder if there was a better option. My own selfishness, my need for adventure got the best of me and I couldn't help myself. I was convinced that I was the only one of my people who could join the fellowship, and it is one of the stupidest things I have ever believed, Haldir.” Legolas’ voice was rising in pitch and Haldir could see the minute tremors that were coursing through the other elf’s body. 

“Las,” he interrupted. The elf in question turned towards him, confusion mixing in with the pained expression on his face. He quickly pulled the prince into a hug, kissing the crown of his head as the shaking slowly subsided and they sank to their knees on the soft grass that covered the forest floor.

“None of this is your fault,” he whispered into Legolas’ ear. “Please, listen to me when I say that none of this is your fault.” A few moments passed before he loosened his embrace around the other elf, moving away to sit across from him. 

The prince’s gaze was trained on the ground, though Haldir could still see the tears that ran down his face and dripped into his lap. 

“I want so many things that I cannot have, Haldir. What does that make me?” Legolas whispered, choking back a sob. 

“It does not change anything about you, Las. We all want things that are out of our reach, it is normal,” he responded quietly, slowly moving closer to the other elf.

Legolas slowly raised his head as Haldir’s long silver-hair brushed his knees, the other elf leaning close. “You do not even know what I want,” he murmured. “Maybe I am a monster for what I desire.” 

“But I believe in you. You are incapable of being a monster, Las. Whatever you wish for, I am sure you deserve it,” Haldir said. His cheeks heated when he realized how close he had gotten to Legolas, but he found himself unable to move away. Slivers of moonlight pierced the dense foliage, softly illuminating the pair. 

“What if I were to tell you that you were what I desired, Haldir? That I loved you, and have loved you for a long time,” Legolas said, his eyes trained on Haldir. “How would you feel then?” 

He shook his head and smiled, gently resting a hand on Legolas waist while the other made its way to his neck. Haldir watched as the other elf’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in a small “o” before closing and forming a small smile. 

Haldir moved first, his lips meeting Legolas’ in a soft kiss that was quickly reciprocated, a hand cupping his cheek while another rested on his knee. He reluctantly pulled away from the other elf, his gaze fixated on the prince’s flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. “I love you too, Las,” he breathed. 

Legolas laughed lightly and shook his head, giving Haldir another kiss before pushing him into the grass. 

***

Her hands and arms felt as if they were on fire, but Celeblasdes ignored the pain in favor of listening to the soft breathing that now filled the room. Breathing that was not her own. After a few moments of struggling, she succeeded in turning onto her side, harsh breaths coming out of her mouth as a sharp pain flared up in her ribs. 

The cot across the room from her was now occupied, and Celeblasdes’ breath caught in her throat as her gaze settled on the other elf. Her wife appeared dead to the world, her eyes shut and her face relaxed, a sharp contrast to the tight expression that she had seen in the few moments she had been both awake and lucid enough to recall the appearances of those around her. 

“Meleth…” she whispered, ignoring the scratchiness in her throat. Galdis did not even stir as the silence in the room was broken. “What happened to you?” 

As she expected, there was no response. Her chest tightened at the sight of her wife so frail and tired, her brow furrowing as she shifted the blankets that covered her body with her feet in an attempt to remove them. Celeblasdes had to stop every other moment to catch her breath, but eventually, her efforts proved to be fruitful and the blankets fell in a heap on the stone floor. Her body shivered involuntarily as the cool air of the room hit her skin and she resisted the urge to curl into a ball to conserve her body heat.

Taking another deep breath, she gingerly swung her legs over the side of the bed and sighed triumphantly as her feet touched the floor. Standing up proved to be more difficult and she gave up, choosing instead to crawl across the floor on her knees, stopping each time the black dots that tinged the edges of her vision threatened to overwhelm her. 

After what felt like an eternity, she found herself kneeling in front of the cot that her wife was resting on. 

“You can do this, Cel. Deep breaths,” she murmured to herself as she shakily stood on her feet before collapsing onto the cot next to her wife. The healer shifted slightly but otherwise stayed silent. Using her legs once more, Celeblasdes carefully maneuvered the blankets to cover most of her body before passing out from the exertion, a small smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Boron is Gondorian Sindarin and means "Faithful Vassal"
> 
> Meleth - Sindarin for "Love".


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen visits Aragorn while Legolas receives an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for harmful thinking about abuse and its aftermath towards the end. Please read the excerpt at the end when you are finished reading the story.

Night had fallen and the new day had begun during the time that she and Tauriel spent together with the two elves none the wiser. It was only when Erestor knocked on her door in search of them that Arwen became aware of how much time had passed. Much to her gratitude, the counsellor merely raised an eyebrow at the sight of her hurrying out of Tauriel’s quarters wearing the elleth’s clothing. No doubt he would be telling his husband later. 

“Arwen.” 

The sound of Erestor’s soft yet firm voice stopped her in her tracks and she could not help but wonder if her robes were on backwards. If so, she hoped that he would put her out of the embarrassment-induced misery and kill her. She turned around and faced him.

“Yes?” 

The defeated look on the counsellor’s face made her recoil as concern flared up in her chest. Something must have happened while she was with Tauriel. Something terrible. 

“Aragorn is awake. Galdis did a healing session to remove the…” Erestor hesitated, a confused look crossing his face. “Galdis healed him, though she has passed out from the exertion. It is only the beginning of the journey he must undergo to get better, but I came to tell you in case you wished to visit him. When you were not in your quarters and I heard that no one had seen you recently, I decided to ask Tauriel if she knew your whereabouts. I must speak to her as well.” 

Arwen had stopped listening after the mention of Aragorn, her mind reeling at the thoughts racing through her head. She was right then. He had been sick. There was no satisfaction in this for her, though. She may not have had a good relationship with Aragorn, but her brothers loved him dearly and the actions of the Edain would inevitably open a rift between them, possibly irreparable. 

She froze at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder, only having a second to process before Erestor pulled her into a soft hug that she quickly reciprocated. The smell of jasmine and sandalwood made her bury her head further in his shoulder as she allowed herself to sag against him, putting most of her weight into the embrace. The counsellor did not move an inch at the extra weight, pulling Arwen closer to him and using his free hand to gently stroke her hair. 

“What should I do, Restor?” Arwen murmured into his shoulder. The answer was obvious, but the selfish part of her that wanted to avoid the pain refused to accept it as her best option. 

Erestor sighed deeply and gave Arwen one last squeeze before pulling away to look her in the eyes. “You know what you must do, Arwen. Go see him. If not for his sake, do it for your father and your brothers. You may find peace in visiting him, though you will never know unless you go.” 

“I know,” she replied before turning away. “Thank you, Erestor.” 

With that, she left the counsellor standing alone in the hallway in front of Tauriel’s door. Her feet led her to her destination while her mind wandered amongst memories of better times. Two guards were stationed in front of his room, though they only nodded in greeting as she walked past and slowly entered Aragorn’s room. It was identical to the one that housed Celeblasdes, albeit it was sparsely decorated and the air was more reminiscent of the time before a battle than the place of a sleeping patient.

Aragorn was asleep in the bed situated in the corner of the room. His hair had been neatly braided and his riding clothes had been replaced by the white linen robes that Arwen had seen many patients wear who were spending a night or more in the healing wing. The king himself looked quite peaceful, the lines on his face had smoothed out as he slept, making him look much younger, closer to his actual age. It was as if grief and despair had never touched him and were never given the chance to darken the man’s heart and soul. Even though they were not brother and sister by blood, in the depths of her heart, Arwen did consider him to be her kin. Perhaps she should have told him. Something may have changed.

She took a seat next to Aragorn’s bedside and took a deep breath. She would be here for some time. 

***

“Your father told me I would find you here, though he didn’t tell me that you looked like you had been through hell and back.” 

Legolas whirled around at the gruff voice behind him, carefully removing his legs from the ledge and hopping off to face his dwarven friend. Gimli was resting against the stone wall with a soft smile. He must have arrived some time ago, long enough to change out of his riding clothes. Legolas would not be surprised to hear that he had been here since last night. He had been preoccupied with...other matters and had not paid any heed to the visitors who came and went from the fortress. It was only moments ago that Haldir had left to attend to matters related to his own duties, leaving the prince alone. 

“Gimli, what brings you here?” He winced at his harsh tone. Words had never been his strong suit, though his friend seemed to understand his meaning regardless. 

“Your father told me about what happened with Aragorn. I’m so sorry, Las. I became so consumed with rebuilding Erebor that I forgot about you and him. Are you okay?” Gimli asked, moving closer to the elf. 

It took a large amount of his resolve not to shift away from the dwarf. He was innocent in the entire affair, but the sight of him brought back memories of the Fellowship, both of times when Aragorn was cheery and of the instances where he was something else entirely. Those were times that Legolas preferred not to think about. 

“We both know that I am not okay, but I am better than I was before. Leaving Gondor lifted a crushing weight on my chest that I did not realize was there.” The dwarf still looked unconvinced and Legolas moved closer to his friend. “None of this is your fault. Even if you had been there, there is no guarantee that the outcome of the events would be any different.” 

They moved at the same time, Gimli reaching upwards while Legolas kneeled, the dwarf catching him in a warm hug. Legolas buried his head in his friend’s curly ginger locks as he deeply inhaled the scents of lavender and pine. 

“You have no obligation to visit him, Legolas. He hurt you. Intentionally or not, he did,” Gimli said. He was amazed at the dwarf’s ability to seemingly read his thoughts and intentions, though it was surely because of the time they had spent together. “You need to look after yourself before you think about helping others.” 

“I know,” Legolas grumbled. It was what everyone told him. Gimli’s rendition was more tolerable due to the lack of pity in his voice. Still. He could not help but feel that he owed Aragorn for the numerous times that the man had saved his life and the lives of those he cared about. The king’s heart had become twisted over time, but there was a part of Aragorn that remained untainted, Legolas was sure of it. 

No matter how obliged he felt to go, he was sure that his proximity to Aragorn would throw him back into memories of more unpleasant times. 

He pulled Gimli closer to him and pushed his face further into the dwarf’s hair. Everything was so confusing, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was overreacting, that what happened was not as traumatic as he believed it to be. No answers presented themselves to him, and Legolas was certain that they never would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legolas' thinking at the end is quite common for survivors of abuse. Often, victims believe that they are exaggerating or overreacting and what they experienced was not as bad as they believe it to be. This is Legolas thinking back, not something I believe in. It is harmful thinking and if you are a survivor of abuse and are struggling with the aftermath, I implore you to get help. 
> 
> I am writing Legolas' perspective from my own experiences with both emotional and mental abuse, though everyone's situation is unique and people do not experience trauma in the same way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galdis wakes up as Haldir returns. Thranduil, Erestor, and Glorfindel discuss what will happen after Aragorn is well-enough to return to Gondor.

The first thing Galdis noticed when she woke up was the feeling of something warm nestled close to her body. The second was the resigned glare of her former apprentice and the relieved face of her daughter Tauriel. 

Her limbs felt as if they were made of lead and it took most of her strength to move her head to glance across the room to her wife’s bed, only to find it empty. Ah. She looked down and saw the silvery head of her wife tucked into her side, her arms thrown over Galdis’ stomach while their legs were intertwined. Warmth curled in her chest at the sight of Celeblasdes’ peaceful sleeping face, though the feeling of happiness was mildly undercut by the irritation radiating off of Carafin. 

“How did she get here?” Galdis whispered. She doubted that the other elf would wake up, not only due to the potency and long-lasting effects of the sleeping herbs, but also the physical exertion that it must have taken to walk all the way to the other bed in her current state. “Come to think of it, Carafin, how did I get here? The last thing I remember is standing up next to Aragorn.” 

After that, everything had gone dark for her. She would have assumed that after thousands of years of treating patients, the phenomena of fainting would not occur again, though it had been a massive undertaking that she had not prepared for sufficiently. Things may have been different had she eaten and rested beforehand. 

The other healer sighed and waved her hand in a clear gesture of confusion. “I do not have the faintest idea. After you started swaying on your feet, Thranduil caught you and took you here to rest. She must have awoken and come to your side. It was a foolish action given the risk of her collapsing and aggravating her healing wounds, but Celeblasdes appears to be fine.” 

Galdis slowly sat up as Carafin piled pillows behind her in a makeshift headboard. Rather than wake up or shift away, her wife moved closer to her and rested her head in her lap, the black-haired Sinda’s lips curling upwards at the sight. “And-” 

“Aragorn is still asleep, but he appears to be faring much better than before. Lady Arwen is with him now,” Carafin said. “Right now, I need to inform Thranduil that you have finally woken up, but I will tell you more about his condition when I return. Besides,” she threw a glance at Tauriel, who looked as if she was trying to blend in with the walls. “You have a visitor who would like to speak with you. I’ll leave you two alone.” 

With Carafin gone, Galdis stretched as far as she could without disturbing her wife, listening to her joints pop with resignation. She had not been taking care of herself, not since Celeblasdes had sustained her horrific burns. And within her neglect, she had failed to give either of her foster-daughters the full attention that they both needed. Leineth would have to wait. The elleth was most likely already in Dale, by her estimates on exactly how long she had been asleep. Tauriel, however, was right there. It was time to do what she should have done long ago. 

“Tauriel, can you please come here? I have some things I have to say.” Galdis asked, watching as she slowly walked over to the bed and sat at the end, waiting for her response. Her throat closed up at the tears brimming in the young elleth’s eyes that she kept trying to wipe away with the sleeve of her tunic, though all she succeeded in doing was smearing the salty wetness across her eyeline and making her face even redder.

These past few months had been hell for all of them. Tauriel had already seen her own parents die long ago. What would happen if she had to watch one of the elves she considered to be a parent die as well while she was powerless to stop it? It hurt Galdis to imagine a world without her wife, but it was very nearly their reality. 

“All I have to say is that I am so,” she swallowed hard, fighting the tears that were already threatening to spill over her cheeks. “I am so sorry, Tauriel. For both you and Leineth. For not being there when you needed someone to comfort you and support you throughout this crisis. But I cannot afford to dwell on the past, neither can you. What has happened, has happened.” Galdis lightly carded her hand through the silvery hair of her sleeping wife. Words of comfort had never been her strong suit, especially not when she felt as if she could pass out at any moment. “All we can do is look to the future and focus on what is happening now. From now on, I will be there every step of the way. I-”

“Naneth.” The soft yet resolute tone of her foster daughter’s voice made her pause and look up as she searched for the tell-tale signs of anger in the young elleth, finding none. “You were always there for us, even if it was not through comforting us and supporting us in the most conventional ways. You were doing everything in your power to save nana, and you succeeded. We know that her life will never be the same and that-” Tauriel sighed deeply, the words catching in her throat. “That she may never hold her weapons or even a quill in her hands again, but she is still alive. You are the reason that she is still here with us and not in the Halls of Mandos.”

“I do not know how much longer she can hold out though, Tauriel. Our treatments and healing capabilities have their limits,” Galdis responded, sliding back into her healer voice. It did not ease the pain building in her chest to treat her wife as another one of her patients, but it was the only way she would be able to stomach this conversation. 

“Does that mean that she will regress? Her wounds will stop healing at some point?” Tauriel asked. She raised her head at the sound of the panic in the young elleth’s tone and rose from her seat, letting her wife fall back onto one of the pillows she had laid beneath her head. Galdis carefully led her to the head of the bed where Tauriel sat down beside her unconscious nana, the healer taking the seat next to her. 

“She would not regress unless something were to happen to her that was incredibly detrimental to her health. The issue is that she may stop healing all together. I have heard of incredibly few cases of this and only met one elf who survived such a bleak outlook, though even she had no idea how she pulled through. She was also left with horrific scars to remind her of her narrow recovery, but hers would not even begin to compare to what scars Celeblasdes may have after her wounds close. And even if she does heal, as you know, her life would not be the same. She would be reliant on others for even the simplest of tasks. What she has suffered through is unprecedented. No other elf has survived such injuries, and we, we do not really know what will happen. This is what I will assume shall occur.” 

She stole a glance at the sleeping face of her wife before her eyes flicked downwards to the heavy bandages that hid her hands and forearms from view. Many elves had survived the loss of limb and other disabling injuries that so often occurred as a result of war, but these burns had rendered both her hands useless. Celeblasdes would be lucky if she could bend her fingers again, let alone grip an object.

“The elven body has its limits,” Tauriel said. It was not a statement. It was an admittance of defeat. 

“And we do not know how much luck we have left,” Galdis replied before embracing the young elleth in a tight hug, pulling her closer at the hiccuping sobs that reached her ears and the wet spot that was growing on her shoulder. Her own tears quickly began to run down her cheeks while Celeblasdes rested against her side, completely oblivious to the scene right beside her. 

***

“I wrote a letter to Steward Faramir and Lady Éowyn, though I am not sure how much help they can be to us. Their first priority is Gondor, and it is not as if either of them could leave to escort Aragorn back when he is well enough to travel.” 

The meeting between Glorfindel, Thranduil, and Erestor had only recently begun, though they were already dangerously close to running into a dead end.

“Perhaps we must look for help amongst the Dúnedain,” Glorfindel responded from his position by the window of Thranduil’s study. “They are Aragorn’s people, more than the Gondorians are. Many rangers were killed in the War of the Ring, though there are still many left who were close with Aragorn.” 

“There are few I would trust to help us. The one closest to Aragorn, Halbarad, was slain in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, and many of his other comrades have died as well,” Erestor replied. “Though asking the Dúnedain for aid is most definitely our best course of action.” 

The room fell silent as the three elves struggled to think of a person who could be trusted to escort Aragorn back to Gondor. Elladan and Elrohir were long cast aside as potential guards due to their proximity to the king and the possibility of their mere presence existing as triggers to the man’s fragile mental health. 

“Halbarad’s daughter is still alive. In fact, I believe that she spent time traveling with her father, Aragorn, and the other rangers during some of his journeys. She is also a skilled healer,” Glorfindel said, fully turning towards Thranduil and Erestor. “When her father died at Pelennor Fields, she traveled to Rohan where I believe she still resides.”

“And you believe that she is trustworthy?” Erestor had spent very little time among the Dúnedain, save for those who would journey to Imladris to speak to them pertaining to matters in the western lands. Their numbers had been growing fewer with each passing year, though now, most had gone to Gondor in order to begin a new life, one devoid of the shadow of Sauron and the threat of extinction. 

“Tathrenes bears a strong resemblance to her father not only in appearance but in personality as well. I met her multiple times when I was at the outer borders of our lands and she proved to be nothing less than trustworthy.” The captain took a seat next to Erestor on the sofa before looking at Thranduil. 

The king had not shown any signs of disagreeing with Glorfindel’s proposition, his face still deep in thought. He knew it was difficult for Thranduil to keep Aragorn in his borders for numerous reasons, and he hoped that the king would agree to this plan. Aragorn needed to leave Eryn Lasgalen not only for the sake of his own health, but so Legolas could recover as well. 

“A messenger hawk should arrive in Rohan in three days time. If she declines, we shall know by the end of the week. In the meantime though, we must look at other options in case Lady Tathrenes chooses not to accompany us,” Thranduil said. “We will meet later to discuss this matter further. I must speak to Legolas now.” 

With that, the king murmured a curt goodbye to Erestor and Glorfindel before leaving the room, deep in thought once more.

***

Night had fallen by the time Haldir returned from the border. The journey had been much quicker than he expected, though traveling through the woods had become much easier since Dol Guldur was razed to the ground and Mordor fell. He left Gwedal in the care of the stable hand on duty before making his way into the fortress. 

With the evening over, many elves had already retired for the night, something Haldir wished he could do immediately. His muscles were aching from the trip and he bumped into more cave walls than he would care to admit on the way to his destination.

***

_ “When do you think you will return from the border?”  _

_ Haldir reluctantly tore his lips from Legolas’ slender neck to look the ellon in the eyes, his heart fluttering in his chest at the hopefulness in his gaze. “I expect to be back within a day, most likely late in the night. With the forest clear once more, the time it takes to travel through the forest has been reduced dramatically.”  _

_ “Will you come see me when you return?” Legolas asked, a smile curling on his lips.  _

_ The bags under the prince’s eyes and the lines of tension that decorated his face and body made Haldir wish that he did not have to leave. Legolas looked calmer after having spent time with his father, but a sadness lingered that he could not quite identify. It was disconcerting to say the least.  _

_ “Of course I will, Las.”  _

***

His fist hovered in front of the door for a moment before he knocked. Less than a moment later, he had his arms full of elf. He froze out of reflex before relaxing and carrying Legolas into his room, shutting the door with one hand as the other elf nuzzled his nose against his neck. He smelled like dirt and Haldir had not changed out of his riding clothes, though the prince did not seem to care in the slightest. Legolas curled up against his side as soon as he set him down on the couch and sat down himself, making the marchwarden painfully aware of the contrast between the prince’s flimsy robes and his own thick garments. 

“How was the border?” 

The soft Sindarin sent a small chill down his spine. Everything about Legolas was so welcoming and inviting, making it difficult for him to keep his thoughts straight. 

“Calm, now that Pelingail has returned. The matter was quickly resolved,” Haldir rasped. “How was your day?” 

He did not miss the way the prince tensed up against him at the question. 

“It was the same as always, though it was nice to spend time with my father. Everyone is treating me like I am made of glass and I will shatter at any moment, it is beyond frustrating,” Legolas grumbled, moving even closer to Haldir. “I do not know how many times I must tell them that I am fine and that it is over.” 

“Legolas…” he started, unsure of where to begin. The prince may have been famous for his patience, but Haldir would not be surprised if he was kicked out of the room for bringing up such a sensitive topic. 

“Don’t. Please.”

  
The cracks in Legolas’ voice made Haldir wince. He could feel the prince’s body tremble lightly against his own, though he remained frozen in place for a moment before turning in his spot to fully embrace the other elf. 

The small trembles quickly escalated into full-body shaking as the younger elf tried unsuccessfully to hold back his tears. Despite providing comfort to others being a skill that Haldir was depressingly bad at, he could not bring himself to call for Legolas’ father. He rubbed slow circles on Legolas’ back as the sobs turned into soft hiccups before quieting completely.

While the prince was clearly still awake, Haldir could feel exhaustion radiating off of him in waves. It would be surprising to him if Legolas stayed awake for more than another five minutes. He slowly disentangled himself from Legolas before picking up the other elf and putting him on his bed, carefully pulling back the blankets and draping them over him after slowly maneuvering the prince to fit comfortably on the bed. 

The tears had dried and the redness that marred Legolas’ fair face only slightly undercut his peaceful expression.

“Sleep well,” Haldir murmured before making his way to the door and opening it softly. 

“Stay.” 

A thin hand wrapped itself around his wrist and Haldir came face to face with Legolas. There was no time for him to object or even respond to the plea before the prince was pulling him back inside, nimble fingers quickly undoing the clasps on his leather chestplate before moving to his bracers. 

Was it wrong? Haldir wasn’t sure. He kicked off his boots as Legolas carefully unlaced his tunic, stopping for a moment as the prince pulled it off of his head. His leggings and undershirt were left alone. 

Legolas led him to the bed, allowing him to sit down before the prince climbed on him and pushed him into a horizontal position. Unlike the previous times they had found themselves like this, Legolas simply curled up against his side once more and used the opportunity to rest his head on Haldir’s chest.

The room was quiet save for their soft breathing, and by the time the marchwarden collected his thoughts once more and wrapped his arms around his lover, the other elf had already fallen asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tathrenes is Sindarin for "One Made of Willow" - she is about five years older than Aragorn


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tathrenes receives a letter from the Elvenking. Aragorn finally wakes up and is forced to come to terms with his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things have been insane here lol. I finally finished painting my ceiling (yeah it took me a while lmao) and I have a job! Yay! I also declared my second major which is exciting.

“Tathrenes, a letter has arrived for you from Eryn Lasgalen.” 

“Eryn Lasgalen? What business would they have with me?” 

King Éomer lightly shrugged before taking a seat across from her, trying his best not to disturb the fragile piles of herbs she had been building since the early afternoon. “I do not know. We received the letter only moments ago. It bears the seal of King Thranduil himself, so it must be of the utmost importance.” 

She had been in Rohan for six months now, having arrived soon after Sauron was defeated. Gondor was full of painful memories. Some days, she was sure that she could still smell the ash and blood that soaked the ground of Pelennor Fields, though she knew it was all in her head. Rohan was much easier for her to stomach. King Éomer, his people, and his troops had been in desperate need of help after the losses they had sustained at both Helm’s Deep and Pelennor Fields. Tathrenes was more than happy to leave and come to their aid, even if it went against her mother’s wishes. 

“Interesting,” she hummed, carefully separating the stem of a ginseng plant from its roots, putting the root amongst the others in the ginseng pile while the stem and leaves were tossed into the ever-growing pile of discarded plant parts that rested on an old white cloth on the floor. 

“Have you met the Elvenking before?” Éomer asked, leaning over the table a minute amount. He had no desire to incur the healer’s wrath. Disturbing the careful piles she had created would be a perfect way to do so. 

“No, I have not. In fact, I have only been to Eryn Lasgalen once. I spent a small amount of time in Dale, twenty years after the battle, though my destination at that time was Erebor. Dwarven healers had created a particularly potent salve that had proven to be incredibly effective against burns. A group of rangers were headed to what was then Eryn Galen, so I chose to accompany them, though I estimate that the amount of time I spent in the fortress was roughly two hours. Soon after, I accompanied a group of elves to the city of men, and I traveled through the Withered Heath to return to the lands of the Dúnedain.” 

“You traveled through the Withered Heath? That is a suicide mission, Tathrenes. Why would you travel through such a desolate valley?” Éomer exclaimed, his voice echoing through the vast halls. The king was quick to raise his voice though he was slow to anger. His temperament reminded her of her late father, though he did not raise his voice nearly as much. That was most likely due to the precarious situations he was often in. After all, it would be unwise to start shouting when one was hiding in a bush, the enemy only feet away from discovering them. 

Royalty. In many ways, they were all the same to her. She and Aragorn had engaged in numerous shouting matches over the behavior of the other person, much to the irritation of the others in their party. It would be best to avoid a situation similar to that with King Éomer. Still… She was sick of being berated for actions that she had not been given the opportunity to explain. An issue for another time. 

“There is a certain herb that can only be found in the craggy rock of the valley. It is the most effective combatant to a poison commonly used by the orcs of the lands where my people lived. Contrary to popular belief, different orc packs coat their weapons in different poisons,” Tathrenes retorted, the corners of her lips involuntarily curling upwards at the sheepish look on the king’s face. “I have been traveling through that valley since I was ten years old, your highness. To remain unafraid of danger is foolish, but I am well aware of the risks of entering the Withered Heath.”    
  


Éomer sighed deeply, a small furrow appearing in the space between his brows. He should know better than to try and win an argument against Tathrenes at this point. 

“I have a meeting in fifteen minutes,” he said. Tathrenes could hear the silent plea to find an excuse for him to avoid the inevitable arguments between his advisors, but she stayed silent. Pity was not an emotion she was feeling today. 

After a moment that was rife with awkward silence passed, King Éomer pulled a letter embossed with the stamp of the Elvenking. 

“Please let me know if we can provide you any aid in this situation. Goodnight, Tathrenes,” Éomer said before rising from his chair and exiting the room. 

The growing temptation to pick up the letter and break the wax seal was overpowered by her desire to finish sorting the plants on the table. The pile quickly dwindled as her nimble fingers picked out herbs and placed them in their assigned piles, though the process was slowed down by her constant glances at the letter sitting on the corner of the table. After what felt like an eternity, she finished and put them in clay pots, lining them up on a nearby table for further cataloging, though it would have to wait until tomorrow. 

It looked innocent enough, sitting in front of the chair that Éomer had been occupying only twenty minutes ago. The intricate tree decorating the blood-red wax reminded her of the willow that stood near the entrance of the settlement she lived in as a child so long ago. 

“It’s just a letter, Tathrenes. Get yourself together,” she whispered, rising from her seat and gently taking the offending parchment in her hands. Her traitorous hands betrayed her with minute tremors as she tore the parchment around the seal - the custom of men was to preserve the seals of letters. She was unsure of what the elves believed to be proper. 

_ Lady Tathrenes,  _

_ I do hope this letter finds you well. My name is Glorfindel, Seneschal of Eryn Lasgalen. We met many times at the borders of Imladris, though I am not sure that you remember me, as our meetings were often brief and limited to a few words of greeting. However, I am not writing to you to exchange pleasantries, as I am sure you are aware. Illness has befallen King Aragorn and he is here in Eryn Lasgalen under the care of our healers.  _

_ We require your assistance with the King of Gondor, not only due to your familiarity with Aragorn and the mutual respect you hold for each other, but also the prowess you have as a healer. King Thranduil has given me permission to use his royal seal to ask you to come to Eryn Lasgalen, but ultimately, it is your choice whether or not to come here. All I ask is that you inform us of your decision once you have made it.  _

_ May the blessings of Eru be with you always. _

_ Seneschal Glorfindel _

Tathrenes remembered Seneschal Glorfindel quite well. He was a hard individual to forget, not only due to his fighting abilities and strong leadership, but also the golden hair that he was so famous for amongst all of the races. 

If the seneschal felt it necessary to contact her, the situation at hand must be dire. 

The letter was frustratingly vague and she wished that the elf had deemed it necessary to provide more information than simply including sparse pieces of knowledge with an underlying ominous tone. It was incredibly tempting to throw the letter aside and come back to it tomorrow, but the tightening in her chest prevented her from doing so. 

She sighed and shook her head, huffing in irritation at the stray black hair that escaped from her already-loose braid. The walk to the desk was short and she silently thanked Aldwyn for replenishing the diminishing stack of parchment earlier in the day. Tathrenes brandished a quill from the top drawer and began to write. 

_ Dear Seneschal Glorfindel, _

_ I have received your letter and I am replying to inform you that I will come to Eryn Lasgalen and help King Aragorn on one condition. Please tell me the truth of what is ailing Aragorn. The circumstances you have described are vague at best and I know that there is much more going on than a mere illness. If I am to help you, I must know the truth of the matter. However, if you feel no need to tell me, then you are welcome to find another person to aid you.  _

_ Lady Tathrenes _

Before she retired to her quarters for the night, she gave the letter to the official Postmaster of Rohan. It was not surprising to hear that the elves had sent their own correspondence by messenger hawk. From her window, she watched the bird fly off into the night before drawing the curtains closed, declaring her day as over. 

***

The first thing that registered in his addled mind was the fact that it was night outside, judging by the soft moonlight streaming through the room and cutting through the darkness that shrouded it. The second was the stabbing pain in his head. At this point, Aragorn was quite sure that it would hurt less if someone smashed his skull into pieces with Morgoth’s war hammer. 

“You’re awake.” 

He froze at the soft voice that cut through his thoughts. In his pain, he had not bothered to check if anyone else was in the room with him. It was a testament to his state that the presence of another had gone unnoticed. 

“Arwen,” he rasped, his body shaking as he coughed. “What, what are-” 

“Galdis healed you, Aragorn. I do not understand what was afflicting you and how she was able to help you, but she did. You are in Eryn Lasgalen,” she replied, her voice tight. 

In the back of his mind, Aragorn already knew that he was in Eryn Lasgalen, though the reason for his visit was beyond him. Why was he here? Did he have business with King Thranduil? The Kingdom of Gondor was much farther south than would be wise for trading, especially in their current state of disrepair after the war. Greenwood the Great, not Mirkwood, was powerful and with the Prince as his friend-

“Legolas,” he murmured. “I-” 

This time he did sense the drop in temperature and the way that Arwen stiffened in her chair. Had something happened to Legolas? The elf had been with him in Gondor at his request after the war, no, that was not correct. He was in Gondor, yes, but Aragorn didn’t request it. He demanded it. Why? What was he thinking? His mind struggled to connect the fuzzy memories floating around in his head, his foster-sister’s intense gaze only making the matter worse. 

“You forcibly kept Legolas in Gondor and chased after him when he fled your kingdom. Your search eventually led you here to Eryn Lasgalen, where Glorfindel would incapacitate you after you attacked Elladan and Elrohir because they defied you. Soon after you arrived at the fortress, Galdis performed her healing magic and you were asleep ever since that point. That is, until now,” Arwen said. Her voice was colder than the Helcaraxë, though her words were what sent chills down his spine and caused his heart to drop into his chest. 

“Why did I do it?” Aragorn cried, his desperate tone echoing in the dark room. “Why would I hurt them? Legolas is my friend, Elladan and Elrohir are my brothers. I value their safety and well-being over my own life.” 

“Yet you did. I do not know your motivations and I am not sure that I ever wish to understand your motive for harming three of the people I care the most about in this life,” Arwen snapped.

“Is that what you came here to tell me? Perhaps you know the answer as to when King Thranduil will end this miserable charade and imprison me for my crimes.” Aragorn slumped further back into the soft pillows behind him, staring at the ceiling to avoid the furious glare in Arwen’s bright hazel eyes. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Arwen soften slightly, pity flashing in her eyes.

“No. It is not.” 

“Then what else do you have to say?” He would wince at his harsh tone if he was not so busy fighting the urge to close his eyes and fall back into a dreamless sleep. 

“I wish to apologize.” 

His eyes snapped open at Arwen’s statement. “Arwen, what did you say? If anyone needs to apologize, it is me.”

“Yes, you do need to apologize. You have many people who you owe apologies to,” she replied. “However, you are not the only one who has ignored the well-being of others and prioritized their own feelings and potential gain.” 

Arwen paused, beginning again after a moment of deafening silence.

“As I am sure you are aware, I spent many years in Mirkwood after the departure of my naneth from Middle Earth. During that time, I never visited Imladris, despite the pleas of my brothers and father. To be honest, I was so absorbed in my own pain that I completely ignored theirs. When I returned home and saw you with my brothers, when I saw how happy they were, I was angry. Furious, even.” 

“But why?” Aragorn whispered. He did not wish to lose the opportunity to learn more about his foster-sister, but her words made no sense to him. Her brothers adored her, much more than they ever cared about him. He still remembered the way they talked about Arwen before her return, their voices betraying the fondness they held for the sister who had fled to avoid her grief.

A faint rustling sound drifted through his ears and he realized that it was the sound of Arwen wrapping her hands in her tunic.

“Because of how much they loved you. How much my father - our father, adored you. I was certain that you had replaced me and I was no longer needed. If I am being honest, I hated you for it. I prayed that you would make a horrible error that put you out of favor with them and allowed me to take your place. And Aragorn,” she swallowed hard. It was horrifically tempting to not tell him, to lie and leave the issue alone, but Arwen knew that was not possible. “When I realized something was wrong when I realized that something was off, I chose not to tell anyone. I told myself that no one would believe me even if I did. Now, I cannot help but wonder if I subconsciously chose to let you suffer.” 

Silence. 

“Your brothers did love you, Arwen. I never replaced you, not even for a moment. Same with your father. They would talk about you all the time, tell me about how I needed to meet you and get to know this incredible elf whom they felt privileged to call their sister and daughter.” 

“Arwen, I did not realize what was wrong with me until it was too late until others intervened. I still do not understand what happened. The clearest image in my mind is the fear-stricken look of Legolas, the one he would involuntarily wear when I snapped at him when I scared him.” 

“Aragorn,” she started. 

“No.” He hated the choked sound he made that barely resembled the word he wished to say, but it was the best he could do with the way his throat was rapidly constricting and his tears were blurring his eyesight. “I was the one who did this. I am the one who must face punishment.” 

“Aragorn, there is-” 

“Just leave, please. Let me be alone for a moment, please,” he whispered. 

It took every ounce of his self-restraint to resist throwing something, anything at the floor, the walls, or even his bed. Anger roared in his ears and curled up in his chest for only a moment before being replaced by an emptiness that he had not felt in a long time. It was not the emptiness that nagged at him from the back of his mind, the lack of satisfaction in his accomplishments, and his work. No, it was soul-crushing. Just like when he was a child, everyone was gone. He was alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would say that Tathrenes ends up receiving the letter about a day after Glorfindel sends it. Strong fliers (such as ducks and geese) can travel up to 300 miles a day and since this is fantasy, we're going to say that hawks can cover insanely long distances in a single day. Haldir returning from the border and Glorfindel sending the letter ends up happening at around the same time as Aragorn wakes up (time is a little weird here, sorry about that). Eventually, all of the different timelines will sync up and that will make things much easier. 
> 
> With Aragorn and Arwen, all I really have to say is that family is really fucking complicated (speaking as someone who has huge family issues). A lot of what Aragorn is going through is him coming to terms with what happened (his memory is still messed up, things are going to be explained more in the future as well). (I am not condoning Aragorn's behavior in the slightest, no one will be).


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Haldir have a short discussion before the marchwarden goes to discuss the current state of events with Tauriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Time skip in this chapter, roughly three weeks. 
> 
> TW for implied depression and isolation.

“Gimli left early this morning to return to Erebor. One of the halls collapsed and there are humans, dwarves, and elves trapped there. His assistance was requested and Arwen offered to accompany him,” Haldir said. 

Legolas was perched on the windowsill, watching the elves mingle in the courtyard far below them. He gave no indication that he heard the marchwarden’s words, though Haldir knew he had been listening. The prince talked less and less each day, much to the worry of everyone around him. Not even his father could elicit much more than a simple response from him. 

“He left a letter for you to read,” Haldir added. “I believe it is sitting on the desk in your study, though I am not sure. I will ask Erestor if he knows where it is in case I am unable to find it.” 

No response. As much as it hurt for him to admit, he did not expect one. Periods of time where Legolas would laugh with him and smile occasionally broke the desolate silence, though they appeared at random and seemed to shorten each time. The prince’s hands had begun to tug on his tunic while his leg still on the floor shifted to a new position before reverting back to the original. It was best for both of them if he left, now. 

“I will be back later, Legolas. If you need anything, I will be on the training grounds,” Haldir whispered as he made his way back to the door. 

“Is Aragorn leaving soon?”

The prince’s soft voice cut through the tense silence and forced Haldir to stop in his tracks, his hand loosely resting on the door handle. They had avoided any discussion of the man after it had triggered a breakdown. But if Legolas was the one who brought it up…Could he tell him? 

“A healer from the Dúnedain arrived several days ago to help escort the king to Gondor. He shall be departing the kingdom two days from now,” Haldir replied. After King Thranduil administered his punishment, his decree for harming the crown prince and his only child. Whatever the Elvenking chose would not matter, not to Haldir. The damage had already been done. 

“I see. And Arwen is gone?” the prince asked quietly, his eyes still fixed on the courtyard. “Have Elladan and Elrohir returned as well?” 

“No, they are still with Lord Celeborn in Lothlórien. I do not know if they will return by then.” 

Soon after Aragorn had awoken, the twins had argued with their sister once more and departed for their grandfather’s dying realm after bidding their foster-brother farewell. It was childish behavior and Haldir wished to slap the two of them for being so irresponsible. They believed themselves to be hurting? Legolas had been tormented for months on end by the king before escaping by his own means, only to be tracked down by him. In the prince’s time of need, so many of his friends had abandoned them, by choice or by fate. Regardless, Haldir could not help but feel angry for Legolas. 

“I see. Thank you, Haldir. I know my father does not want the topic of Aragorn discussed in front of me after the...well, he simply does not want him discussed, so thank you for telling me. Being left out of the conversation is rather irritating,” the prince said quietly.

“Of course, Legolas. If there is anything else I can do, I am here.” 

A small smile graced the prince’s lips before vanishing as quickly as it appeared. “There is not, but thank you. I know you have some business to attend to and I do not wish to take up any more of your time. Goodbye, Haldir.” 

“Goodbye, Legolas.” As much as he wished to stay, he knew that the younger elf wished to be alone once more. He hoped that eventually, Legolas would allow him to stay and would confide in him, though his hope in that ever happening was slowly waning. 

***

“She left? Already?” 

Tauriel had pleaded with Arwen to not leave, to stay, and wait for her brothers to return at the very least. However, the elleth would not be swayed. Their fight this time had been even more caustic than the previous one that occurred when Aragorn was first brought into the kingdom. She was not sure how Elladan and Elrohir had heard the specific details of Arwen’s conversation with her foster-brother, but if she ever found out who told them it would be an unpleasant ordeal for everyone involved. 

Haldir sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in an effort to stave off his growing headache. “Yes, she left as soon as Gimli and the healers were ready. And no, there is no word from Lord Celeborn about the status of Elladan and Elrohir.” 

It took every ounce of her self-control not to let out several swears at the marchwarden’s statement. The Peredhel children were being ridiculous and pig-headed, every single one of them. Perhaps if they stopped wallowing in self-loathing, they would notice the urgent issues at hand. Not only was Aragorn receiving punishment from the king, but Legolas was also slowly withdrawing from the outside world. No one had been able to get through to the prince as of yet. It was difficult to push him hard so soon after his trauma, but it appeared that there was no other way for them to appeal to him. Even his own father had been shut out. 

“The only remotely good thing happening is that the healer seems to be making progress with Aragorn already. It was difficult to get her to come to the kingdom, especially given she will be leaving so soon after her arrival, though it is simply good that she is here. She does not back down at the stares from elves or the men of the company,” Haldir mused. Apprehension had been the first emotion he felt at the notion of bringing another Dúnedain into Eryn Lasgalen. Now, it was a small relief to have her taking care of the king. 

“I hope she is strong enough to go against the king’s will. It does not matter if she is immune to the others if she will allow Aragorn to order her around,” Tauriel responded. Too often, the subjects blindly obeyed the ruler, ultimately harming themselves and their leader. “If she is not, then I suppose another solution must be found.” 

“If there is one,” Haldir retorted. “We are running out of time, Tauriel. King Aragorn cannot stay here forever.” 

“I am well aware of that fact. For now, all we can do is wait and see.” Not that anything different had happened in the past few months. A new, more broken normal had settled upon them. Tauriel could only hope that it would soon be replaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to do a time skip because I wasn't super happy with where I had left off, though I do stick by my decision. 
> 
> Also, responses to trauma and abuse vary from person to person, so please do not tell me that I am portraying an inaccurate response. Legolas' reaction is based on my own experience after a highly abusive relationship in addition to reading on the aftermath of trauma in individuals.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn receives the sentence for his crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a bit since I updated this. Life has been crazy, though I hope to have the last chapter up in a week or two. In the beginning, I put 19 chapters down as the amount without a comprehensive plan and if you have noticed, I have shortened it to 17. So, the next chapter will be the last.
> 
> To everyone who has stuck with me through this journey and those who started reading it later on, thank you so much and I hope you've enjoyed this.

The air crackled with electricity as the court session began, though Erestor himself was calm. Well, as calm as he could be in such a situation. He, Glorfindel, Idhreniel, and the King himself were the only advisors present for the sentencing, though many had wished to attend. Upon their protests, Thranduil immediately silenced them with his infamous glare. It would be foolish for every advisor and high-ranking official to be in attendance. This was painful enough with just the four of them. 

Aragorn, Boron, and Tathrenes stood before the throne with matching blank expressions. Fear was clear in Boron’s eyes while the other two were unreadable. The king had been silent for the procession as well, not even speaking to Glorfindel or himself, though he supposed that they were no longer trusted mentors of Aragorn. How could they be? After all, they had sided with Thranduil during this ordeal and it had been a long time since they provided the man with any form of support. That was one of their many failings. 

Celephindel had finally arrived in Eryn Lasgalen and immediately took over Celeblasdes’ treatment, giving Galdis much needed rest. The healer had also been confined to the healing wing, as she had become worryingly thin and weak, making it risky for her to be left alone, at least until her condition had improved. Erestor resisted the urge to sigh. Everything had become a mess and there was no clear solution. 

“Now that all members are present, we shall begin the sentencing,” Idhreniel announced. “King Aragorn of Gondor, you have been charged with the crimes of stalking, unjust imprisonment, and assault. In the previous trials we held, you chose to keep silent each time. Do you wish to speak now? If you do not, we shall proceed.” 

Aragorn raised his head. “I have no response, Counsellor Idhreniel.” 

“Very well, we shall continue.” 

Erestor could only watch as Idhreniel continued her speech. There was nothing for him to say. Thranduil had offered him the responsibility of charging Aragorn with the crimes but there was no way he could do it. It would be impossible for him to remain impartial. Anger ate away at him, anger at both himself and Aragorn for being so foolish. The man was smart, how could such a thing occur? Even if he were overtaken by the darkness that had taken root within him, he had faith in the man, if anyone could resist it, he could. 

Then again, evil was able to take the hearts of even the purest of men and elves. Greed had resulted in the murder of his sister so long ago. In time, he had lost the anger towards the ones who caused her death, though he had never forgiven them. 

The anger and the pain would fade, though Erestor doubted that Aragorn would ever be forgiven. Most definitely not by Thranduil. He did not know if Legolas ever would. The prince continued to retreat into his shell.

_Are you okay? You seem troubled._

He perked up slightly as Glorfindel’s mind made contact with his own. Previously unnoticed tension slowly left his body.

_I am fine, Fin. Simply thinking. This sentencing, it’s painful to watch._

_I know. It shall be over soon. And after it is finished, Aragorn and his people shall leave the realm. There is nothing we can do._

_That is true._

Erestor broke the link with his mate as Thranduil rose from his throne, coming to stand before Aragorn and the other humans. 

“King Aragorn of Gondor, we spent many hours debating what punishment is suitable for you, for the crimes you committed against my son and my people. In the end, we came to a conclusion,” Thranduil said. “For your crimes, you are banned from the realm of Eryn Lasgalen for twenty years. Should you be found here, you shall be arrested on sight and tried for trespassing and breaking the penalty if you do not have sufficient reason for being within the confines of our realm. You shall be leaving the fortress in four days. We shall give you supplies and escort you to the borders. From there, you must make your own way back to Gondor.” 

Thranduil’s face was blank as he returned to the throne. Idhreniel had suggested a lifetime ban from the realm for the crimes and the danger that he posed to Legolas and his foster brothers, though the Elvenking refused, citing his promise to Elrond. That led them to this point. 

“Do you accept this punishment, King Aragorn?” Idhreniel asked. “Or do you contest it?” 

“I accept my punishment, King Thranduil. It is what I deserve for the crimes I committed against you, your son, and your kingdom,” Aragorn replied softly. For a brief moment, he met Erestor’s eyes and he could see the raw pain shining in them, though he quickly averted his gaze. 

“Then it is decided. You shall leave our realm in four days, King Aragorn. For now, we shall help you prepare for your trip. You are now free to leave,” Thranduil said, watching as they each bowed and took their leave, the guards stationed at the entrance to the throne room leaving and following them. 

Several moments of silence followed their departure.

“It’s over,” Idhreniel said quietly.   
  


“That remains to be seen,” Glorfindel replied. “Yes, Aragorn has been punished for his crimes and he shall leave, but the damage has been done.” 

Erestor stayed silent, his eyes focused on Thranduil. The Elvenking had aged 30 years in the past few weeks and this sentencing looked as if it had not done anything to alleviate his burden. Idhreniel was right, in a way. The issue with Aragorn had been fixed, though the repercussions of the man’s actions had not been solved. To Erestor, it seemed they were only beginning.

***

The trip to the border had not taken long for them. A day at most. With the forest cleared of spiders, orcs, and other fell creatures, the paths that had once been forgotten were now available for use by all, making trips much more expedient. 

Tathrenes continued to steal glances at him, no doubt to check his well-being. The healer had been the last person he expected to see enter the healing wing, next to Legolas himself. Still, her presence was quite welcome. She did not question him about the events that had led him to this point, choosing instead to focus on his treatment. Aragorn was sure that she knew, but decided not to question him directly. When he asked her how long she would stay with him, she did not answer. Tathrenes simply shook her head and told him that she would be heading to Gondor and staying there for an indefinite period of time. Most likely, that was the closest he would get to an answer. 

"We have reached the border," Pelingail announced, halting his horse. "This is as far as we go." 

“Thank you, Captain Pelingail,” Boron said. “Your kindness has been greatly appreciated.” 

The elf nodded curtly and turned his horse around, quickly disappearing into the trees. He could feel eyes watching him from the trees. Clearly, there were still elves watching them, making sure they stayed on their intended path. 

“Your highness,” Boron’s voice cut through his musings and he raised his head to look the captain in the eye. “Are you ready to continue on our journey?”

“Yes,” he replied. Aragorn took one last look at the forest behind him, sighing deeply. So much had happened and most of it was his own fault. He wished to do something, anything to reverse the pain he had caused but he knew he could not. All that was left for him was to live with the mistakes he had made. 

Aragorn turned his horse around and urged him into a trot, not looking back until the vast realm had become a mere dot in the distance.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, Thranduil and his people celebrate midsummer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, this is two years after Aragorn is sentenced.

The festival was in full swing and Thranduil watched as elves gracefully danced across the clearing, laughter, and music echoing through the forest. He was still seated at the table, as he did not yet wish to get up and join the others. The celebrations for midsummer had only just begun, after all. There would be plenty of time to dance before morning.

“Our apologies for being late, Thranduil. We ran into Erestor in the hallway and talked to him for a bit. He and Glorfindel will be joining the festivities soon.” 

Thranduil turned to look at Galdis, smiling when he saw Celeblasdes standing at her side. The dress the silver-haired elleth wore fell to her knees with sleeves that also fell far past her hands. It had been over two years since the war that scarred her arms, though she still concealed her scars. He could not fault her for such actions. She had every right to dress as she wished and Thranduil was simply happy to see her alive and well, even if she would never be as she once was. There had been moments of uncertainty where no one was sure if she would live or die even months after the incident itself, though the skilled work of both Galdis and Celephindel of Lothlórien saved her, much to the relief of everyone. 

“Are you waiting for Legolas and Haldir, Thranduil?” Celeblasdes asked. “They should be here soon as well.” 

The wedding between his son and Haldir had taken place several months before and they had been busy traveling since, going so far as to visit Círdan and Galdor in the Havens. The last letter he had received from Legolas told him of his time visiting Gimli, who was still dwelling in Erebor. The dwarf sent his regards and Thranduil was...happy to hear him well. His feelings towards dwarves had improved in the 80 years since Thorin Oakenshield interrupted his celebrations, much to the relief of everyone around him, especially his son. 

Haldir and Legolas had arrived late last night and he had seen them once since then. He had excused them both from the festival, though both said they would be honored to attend, as it had been so long since they were able to hold celebrations in all parts of the forest, not just the areas that were considered safe and free from the fell creatures of Sauron. 

“Oh!” Galdis exclaimed. “Here they are now.” 

The two emerged from the trees, Arwen and Tauriel immediately greeting them before returning to Elladan, Elrohir, and Lindir. Thranduil caught the eye of his son and Legolas made his way over to them, Haldir following close behind. 

“Ada, it’s good to see you,” Legolas said as he swept his father up in a tight hug. Thranduil sighed as he gently ran his hands through his son’s long black hair. It had grown even more in his absence, now falling at his waist when he did not tie it up. 

“I missed you as well, ion nin. Are you well? Was your trip good?” Thranduil asked, nodding in greeting to Haldir. The two elves did look healthy and happier than they had been when they left, though one never knew for sure.

“It was lovely. Círdan sends his regards, as does Gimli. And,” Legolas trailed off, an unreadable look flitting across his face before being replaced by a pensive expression. “From Gimli I heard news of King Aragorn. He is engaged to be married within the year to the healer Tathrenes. The king is doing well, much better than before.” 

Haldir squeezed Legolas’ hand as Celeblasdes smiled at him, the prince hesitantly returning it. Thranduil remained silent. It was true that he was pleased to hear of the king’s recovery and good health, though it was still difficult. After the pain he had caused his son and his people the Elvenking would have been content to never hear the king’s name uttered in his presence again. 

“I am happy for him, I think,” Legolas said softly. “Though I am not really sure how I feel. But I think it is something we can discuss another time, ada. It is a festival after all.” 

A smile bloomed on his son’s face and he chuckled softly at the elves who waved at him as he turned towards them. Glancing once more at his father, he jumped into the dance with his mate and quickly disappeared into the crowd. 

Thranduil felt a soft hand on his arm before he was tugged out of his seat by Galdis and quickly pulled to the dance floor in the middle of the clearing. Celeblasdes smiled at him as the next song began and they fell into a rhythm together, Galdis laughing as her wife was quickly pulled away by Tauriel, leaving the two of them alone. Thranduil himself remained deep in thought as they continued their dance.

After all that had happened, even as Celeblasdes nearly died and Galdis came dangerously close to fading, the two had found joy once more, just as his son and Haldir had. There were still moments of pain and uncertainty, though he knew those would never disappear. 

“You can let yourself relax, Thranduil. There will always be time for you to brood,” Galdis called. Thranduil took her offered hand and spun her once, twice, and then a third time before lifting her into the air and letting her down gently. As the dance continued he slowly let his concerns fade. There was time for him to ruminate on the scars left behind later. For now, he could simply enjoy the moment of happiness they had found and shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's weird to be done with this. It's been one of my WIPs for so long, I think I'm going to miss it. I have ideas for two follow-up stories centering on Legolas and Aragorn's recoveries respectively, though I'm not sure when they would happen if they ever did. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you're interested, I have one other in-progress Tolkien piece right now called "Beneath the Ice" that focuses on Arwen and her quest to slay a long-forgotten evil. 
> 
> With that, I hope you are all doing well in these hard times and I wish you the best of luck in all of your endeavors <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
